


Strangers and Soulmates

by hotchoco195



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, F/M, Loki Needs a Hug, Love at First Smell, Post-Movie, Protectiveness, bamf!darcy, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchoco195/pseuds/hotchoco195
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in an Avengers omegaverse, Loki's recaptured and brought to SHIELD HQ - where he has a rather large effect on one Pol Science major lab assistant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lightning and Earth

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at alpha/omega fic, which I just discovered. Not sure how it's gonna pan out but be kind!

Darcy had never come across as many alphas in her whole life as she did in her first week at SHIELD. She knew that realistically the population percentage was about one in six, but in sleepy New Mexico it had felt more like one in twenty. Maybe the rest were all here working for Fury.

The point was, she’d never been bothered so often just going about her day to day. As soon as she’d stepped out of the elevator her first morning, a dozen heads snapped up to look at her. She held herself up higher on her heels, strutting past the cubicles to Jane’s new lab without sparing more than a glance at the interested eyes that followed. At lunch one of the bigger guys tried to crack some remark about her dress and she’d tased him, which earned her an audience with Coulson on not incapacitating co-workers - no matter how douchey.

After that the alphas were warier, and when she’d turned her tongue on a few they kept even further away. By the end of the first month, things were almost back to normal. And then one afternoon in the lab, Darcy caught a whiff of something that completely drove every other thought from her head.

“Do you smell that?” she asked.

Jane, innocent beta Jane just shook her head. “What?”

“It’s like… sugar and lightning and earth and the sea and…I don’t know how to describe it.”

“Well you just gave me a whole range of options.” Jane frowned at her assistant’s mesmerised face.

“Sorry, it was just…weird.”

“Maybe you should take a break. Go get some coffee.”

“Sure.” Darcy said quietly, face blank.

 

On her way to the kitchen, she noticed she wasn’t the only one distracted. A bunch of people had left their desks and clustered near the elevator. The smell was stronger there, and she swerved from her course without thinking.

“What’s going on?” one of the betas grabbed Darcy’s arm.

“I don’t know, but I’d very much like to.”

The girl skirted around the people muttering and pointing downwards, where the smell seemed to be coming from. Darcy didn’t have the clearance for those floors – they were for Fury’s dirty work. But she ignored the lift and headed for the stairs, slipping by unnoticed. She followed the scent down two flights, three, down to the very depths of the basement. The door here was usually guarded, but for some reason they had beta guys instead of the regulars. They were still SHIELD professionals, but not the big stocky type that made the toughest terrorists whimper with a look. Darcy waited at the top of the stairs, trying to figure out her next move.

There was a buzz and the stairwell door opened. Agent Hill stepped through from the basement and the scent tripled with the rush of air.

“You two, we’re evacuating all those at risk. Help sweep the floor.”

She didn’t wait for them, heading back inside. Both guards followed and Darcy sprinted down the stairs as quietly as possible, catching the door just before it closed. She waited, clutching the handle, until their footsteps faded into the general shouting and clank of hardware coming from the other side.

When she thought the coast was clear, Darcy stepped through. These were the most equipped interrogation rooms, the hardcore Hulk-proof cells. She didn’t have the security level to even guess what went on, let alone who it was done to. But she didn’t need to know the layout with that strong scent to guide her through the halls. At every intersection she could see SHIELD men streaming towards the lifts, their posts abandoned. She kept to the shadows and hoped no one would notice her amongst the chaos, all eyes and cameras trained on whatever was causing the disturbance.

 

She paused for a while to let them move out, thinking any minute she’d be spotted by one of the groups patrolling for stragglers. But the scent was firing her up, making her willing to take the risk. Hell, she figured if anyone found her she could tase them before they realised she was a threat. Eventually the halls grew quieter, and suddenly Fury himself was striding towards the exit with Hill at his heels.

“Get me Thor, I wanna know how the fuck he got loose. We can’t afford to have him in the building, corrupting my staff!”

She took her chance, sprinting towards the source of the smell. It was burning in her nostrils, zapping her muscles with extra speed. She turned down the last corridor and found it miraculously empty, only to be almost knocked over by the pheromones coming from the door at the end.

“Great! How the hell am I gonna get to the other side?” she muttered, cursing at the key code pad.

There was a strange whine from the other side of the steel door and she groaned, placing her palm against the metal.

“Please…” came a strained voice.

Darcy leaned her forehead on the door to cool down. “I can’t get in.”

She didn’t even question entering the cell of what must have been an incredibly dangerous person; she just had to get inside before she exploded. There was a small flash of green and the lock panel suddenly sparked and started to smoke. The door rolled open with a heavy clunk and she dived into the room blindly, dragging it shut behind her. There was a man on the floor by a bare metal cot, hunched over his raised knees. She didn’t see anything else before warm green eyes met hers and she flung herself onto him, mouth immediately closing on his.

 

“Director! You called for me?”

Fury glared at the blond as Thor marched into his office cheerfully.

“I wanna know what your brother’s doing back on Earth. We received Asgard’s assurance he would be well taken care of.”

Thor’s face went deadly serious. “Loki is here?”

“We caught him in Virginia earlier today.”

“The Allfather has said nothing to me of his escape. How did you manage to capture him?”

Fury’s eye twitched. “He entered a weakened state while fighting my agents. Now I want to know what he’s up to, and just how he wriggled free of Odin’s net, but at this moment I need you to remove him from this realm.”

“So soon?” Thor frowned, “But your questions-”

“Then from the city, at least! Take him somewhere no human could access. I cannot have his hormones influencing my people, it’s a goddamn global security risk!”

Thor looked even more confused. “But surely you can handle him-”

“You’re not getting it, big guy. There has never been a goddamn omega in this office before, let alone one who can walk between dimensions and control people’s minds. I need him gone, pronto, before some desperate alpha breaks through my security.”

 

Darcy tightened her fingers in his long dark hair and he hissed. She moved her mouth to his neck and bit, not too hard, just enough to make him wriggle and gasp under her. This went way beyond a normal omega heat; she wanted him in ways she just could not control. Her usual restraint was swept aside in an instant.

“Please.” He pleaded again.

She made to rip his clothes off and struggled with the complicated lacings. Another green flash and he was naked, the leather and metal gone from the room completely.

“Better,” Darcy gasped, “Now me.”

The omega looked up at her needily as he unzipped her skirt and tugged it over her hips, her shirt joining it on the floor. She pointed to the cot and slapped his ass.

“Up.”

He looked even more excited and the increased scent assaulted her, destroying the last of her patience. Darcy ditched her underwear and shoved him back on the bed, sinking straight onto his cock with a growl. The omega’s eyes snapped shut as he shifted, hips rolling up as she leaned down and took hold of his mouth possessively with hers. Her tongue pushed against his lips and he opened them eagerly, welcoming her in as she rode him. Her thighs were pressed hard on his and her hands found their way to his chest, scratching deep red lines down the pale surface. She broke away from the kiss and bit him with renewed vigour, lashing his shoulders and throat with her marks. The irresistible urges spurred on by his heat made her bite harder than she normally would, and the skin welled up red in several places. Darcy rocked back, forcing his hands to her ass as she rocked harder against him, and the omega cried out, eyes springing open to take her in.

“Mine!” she glared.

“Yours, yours, yours!” he mumbled, thrusting up into her frantically.

She fell over the edge with a scream, instinctively burying her teeth in his cheek. The slender man made almost as much noise as her, bucking and panting as she stilled against him. It felt like a million fireworks were going off in her body, bursting under her skin and behind her eyes, frying her brain. She wanted to keep him inside her, under her, until the world turned to dust and the stars all burned out. She felt the fire in her gut that had stirred the first moment she caught his scent whooshing through her, steady and strong. Outside there was heavy footfalls and the door sagged as a huge weight slammed into the middle, knocking it out of the frame.

“What the fuck is this, Lewis?”

 

“Uh oh.” The man giggled.

With a sigh she rolled off him and the omega automatically snuggled into her hold. Darcy leant upon her elbow as Fury, Thor and about six agents stepped into the room with weapons raised. The omega cringed against her and she tightened an arm around him protectively.

“How the hell did you, _you_ , get past the security checks?”

“Luck?” she shrugged. She wasn’t about to let the cold stare on her boss’ face frighten her, not when this omega looked so nervous. She wished she had a blanket to cover him, so no one could see what was hers. She could tell a couple of the agents were getting distracted by the sight and smell of him.

“Brother, you must return to Asgard with me. It is not safe for you to be here during your heat.”

Darcy hissed at the God of Thunder as he took a step towards the cot. Even Fury looked taken aback.

“Miss Lewis, your little escapade has only proven it’s too dangerous for either Loki or my personnel if he remains here. He needs to be with his own people.”

Loki burrowed further into her embrace, shaking slightly. She shook her head.

“He is mine.”

Fury glared. “Stand down, Lewis.”

She glanced at Loki. “If you could do that thing where you, you know, whisk fabric out of nothing, that would help right now.”

He raised a hand and snapped. Fury’s men had their guns up again at the flash of magic but all he did was put himself and Darcy back in their clothes. She got off the bed and took his hand, drawing him up behind her.

“Look, Nick, I don’t care who he is. You want him out of Spook HQ? Fine with me. We’ll go back to my place and stay out of your way, but I’m not letting Thor take him.”

“And how do you intend to stop us, Miss Lewis?” Fury gripped his belt tensely.

“Come on Blondie, you really gonna fight me? One little mortal girl?” she looked at Thor.

The big man frowned uneasily. “I cannot harm you, Darcy, but I must insist for your own sake and my brother’s that you allow me to return him to our home.”

 

Darcy clucked her tongue. “Um, guys? Anybody asked Loki what he wants?”

“He is a war criminal. They don’t get to make those choices.” Fury said acidly.

“Boss man, look at us. Really look at us. Shit just got totally out of hand, and I think that changes the rules a bit.”

Fury stepped forward, Thor only half a pace behind. The agents huddled in the door uncertainly. Loki pressed into her back but she squeezed his hand reassuringly and he let Fury get close enough to touch his cheek.

“Motherfucker. You fucking bonded with him.”

“I think so,” she agreed quietly, “I don’t know, I’ve never bonded before, but it felt…different.”

“This is wonderful news! Come Darcy, embrace me! And you brother!” Thor beamed.

“Not so fast. Miss Lewis here has just created an inter-dimensional clusterfuck. What are we supposed to do with the two of you now?”

“Uh, exactly what I said? Let us go back to my place?” she gave him a sarcastic look.

“I see no further reason to rush Loki to the Allfather’s domain. He is no longer as potent as he was.”

Darcy begged to differ, but she knew that was just the bond. Loki probably wasn’t having the same effect on the agents upstairs as he did before.

“Seriously, Nick, he’s mine now right? My responsibility? So I should be able to like, take custody or whatever.”

“Please. I will be good.”

They all turned to stare at the green-eyed god, whose silence til then had been completely out of character. Darcy smiled at him contently but Fury tilted his head.

“Shit. I don’t know, I could always force Miss Lewis to remain here with you in the cells, since she just breached a whole chapter of national defence regulations by busting in.”

 

Darcy narrowed her eyes, but Loki was faster. He wrapped his arms around her waist and tugged her into nothingness. Fury and Thor and the walls of the cell disappeared as blackness rushed past her face, and she barely had time to wonder at it before he was shouting in her ear.

“Where is ‘your place’?”

“Do you know the Village?”

He frowned. “Which one? You must picture it.”

She thought of her apartment, and suddenly a hard floor hit the soles of her shoes and she reeled, catching herself on her own kitchen counter.

“Whoa. Give me some warning next time.”

“Of course.”

He released her and stepped back, looking at the floor edgily. She reached out and stroked his face in a physical attempt to wipe the look away, and he looked up with such shock and affection she almost gaped.

“So you’re Loki. Thor talked about you a lot.”

“He and your SHIELD will find us here. We should not stay.”

“Let me worry about that. Are you okay? Do you need anything? Did they hurt you, earlier?”

Again he looked surprised at her concern. She stepped closer and wrapped her hand around the back of his neck, tugging the tall man down so she could lick her bite on his face.

“It’s like I said, you are mine. I’m not gonna let them touch you again.”

“You don’t even know me. You only know my villainous exploits.”

“You felt that before, right? That hopeless tug that drew me to you through solid steel and concrete? The one that had you magicking the door open to let me in when I know a hundred alphas might have gotten there first? That rush when we bonded? That wouldn’t have happened if you weren’t meant to be mine.”

“Darcy.” He moaned, pressing his hips against hers. The scent was getting strong again, welling up to fill her head, and she wasn’t sure if it was because of what she’d said or Loki’s cycle.

“Mine,” she repeated as she gripped his shoulders and moved against him, “But let’s find somewhere else to continue this.”


	2. Sugar and the Sea

This time she was more prepared for the trip, holding tight to Loki as they rushed through the space between worlds.

“Where would you like to go?”

“Um gosh…maybe an island in the Pacific? Somewhere off grid where we can both get a tan.”

“Picture it.”

She thought back to this place she’d seen in a movie once, some sappy rom-com. Almost in the same second she felt the sand shifting under her feet and the hot sun on her face.

“I could get used to this. Fast free travel, it’s a winner.”

“I am…glad.” Loki frowned, looking confused.

“So we should probably do that talking stuff, right? Get to know each other?”

He glanced at her and a fresh wave of scent turned her smile feral.

“Later.”

She dragged him down onto the warm white sand, tugging her shirt off. Darcy plucked at his heavy robes and Loki instantly lost them. She pushed him back onto the beach and he pressed his hips up at her eagerly, pawing at her arms as she leaned in and licked his lips.

“God, why do I want you so badly?” she cursed.

He looked oddly sad at that, his eyes avoiding hers, but she didn’t notice as she hiked her skirt up around her hips. Darcy stroked his shaft and he cooed, hands clutching at the sand.

“Please, please, I need it, I need to be-”

“I know. I want you to be.”

 

His mouth lolled open as she lunged down and took him in her mouth, spreading the slickness of his tip over the rest of him. She drew back and settled herself over him, guiding his length into her slower this time. Loki almost cried at the sensation of being engulfed by her – there were definite tears sparkling in his eyes. Darcy grabbed his wrists and held them above his head, using her weight to keep them there as her pelvis swivelled and flicked. His scent was everywhere, pouring out of him as their bodies clashed together hot and hard, and she felt like if it stopped she wouldn’t be able to breathe. She moaned loud and low, rubbing her breasts against his smooth face. Obligingly a cool tongue crept out to lathe the surface, Loki twisting his head until he could reach the nipple. She was coming apart now but she held off. Loki was too quiet, too calm. She moved away from his face to study it. He looked almost afraid to let go. She bent down and kissed him, tongue lapping at his.

“So beautiful, so fucking good Loki, you’re all mine, mine forever. No one else can have you, no one else deserves you…”

She kept up the muttered worship until his mouth gaped and the god thrashed in the sand, spilling himself into her. Darcy released his hands and wrapped her fingers around his hips instead, the new leverage letting her speed up until she fell over the edge with a shout.

 

Darcy gasped for breath and found only the remnants of Loki’s scent. It wasn’t as intense after their joining, just a familiar enticing reminder of him. She rolled over, locking her arms around him to keep the god in place as he nestled into her chest.

“So, this island got any actual beds do you think? Cos all that sand in my goodies is not fun.”

“You brought us here. I know nothing of the place.”

“Alright, how bout we go explore a bit then? I need a shower and something to eat. Sound good?”

He nodded against her and got up, magicking back his clothes. She tilted her head as she retrieved her shirt.

“Aren’t you hot?”

Loki shrugged. “I do not feel the temperature as much as mortals.”

“Well, maybe go for something less conspicuous anyway. I don’t know what kind of civilisation we’re gonna find here but they still might recognise you.”

He did something internally and the cape and jerkin were replaced by a white short-sleeved shirt and tan pants rolled up to mid-shin.

“God, you are just too fucking gorgeous.” Darcy smirked, getting to her feet.

He smiled a bit uncertainly, but took the hand she offered.

“Come on sexy, let’s look around.”

 

The island was mostly uninhabited and not very big. It was definitely some rich folks’ tropical hideaway, with the lush blue waters and the endless green jungle that peaked in a rocky crag in the middle of the isle. The only sign of humans were a large luxurious house and some smaller homes attached in a compound by one of the bays. The buildings were all empty, so it must have been an as-needed kind of summer home. Loki had the doors open in a heartbeat, and Darcy went straight for the fridge.

“Urgh, empty. Pantry too. Clearly they’re not coming back any time soon.”

“That is good, is it not?” Loki ventured.

“Yeah, keeps us safe from interfering one-eyed pains in the ass and your family, for a while. I hope there’s still power and water though.”

She found the bathroom off the main bedroom, an exquisite pale marble temple with a bath that looked more like a small swimming pool and one of those showers that shoots you from all directions. The water ran but it wasn’t hot. Darcy didn’t really care though, because the heat outside was relentless. She let the cold water run over her, washing away the gritty remains of their tryst. There was a small scraping sound and she turned to the door.

“Loki? Is that you?”

He poked his head in shyly.

“You gonna come in?”

“If I may.”

“Course. You’ve seen it all by this point.”

The god shed his new clothes and stepped into the spray with her, careful not to touch.

“You alright?” she gave him a look of concern.

“This is…odd.”

“You’re telling me. This morning I was at work and now I’m in someone else’s mansion on an island somewhere with an alien prince I’d do anything to protect, but know nothing about.”

“Things like this do not happen on Asgard.”

She frowned. “You don’t have alphas and omegas?”

He shook his head, dark hair flattened against his neck by the water.

“Then what happened when you went into heat? I mean, how is that even possible?”

He shrugged. “I felt strange impulses I could not contain, but found no one worthy to unleash them on. I would just lock myself in my room until the time had passed.”

“So you don’t get the whole bond thing? Good, it’s not just me.”

 

She tipped some shampoo into her hand and reached for his hair. He stiffened.

“You don’t have to do that.”

“I know. I just kinda…want to? Like I want to keep touching you, and I want to make sure you’re completely well and taken care of. It’s weird.”

“I am sorry if I have made things difficult or unpleasant for you.” He looked down.

“Are you insane? This is way fun! Now bend your knees, giant, so I can reach the back.”

He regarded her strangely. “Are all Midgardian women like this, Darcy Lewis?”

“Nope. You lucked out. Bend!”

He obeyed quickly, ducking his head so she could soap it up. His eyes fluttered closed as she scrubbed, new itches sparking under her skin as the movement enhanced his scent.

“We are not gonna have time to talk at all until this heat is done, are we?”

He opened those emerald green pools on her, mouth slack and wanton as he stared.

“These feelings are new to me, Darcy, but I need your help. Please?”

She dragged him under the jets to rinse the shampoo out, hands brushing through his knotted locks gently. She could feel him started to get interested again, member pushing softly against her stomach. She wanted to take him right there and then, shove him up against the wall and ride out her need – but the painful look in his eyes when she stopped touching his head made her rein in the alpha. He needed this more than she did.

“Come on. I’ll get you through it.”

*****

They spent the next two days of Loki’s heat either in bed or christening different surfaces of the house. Sometimes Darcy kept it slow, her touches tender and reassuring; other occasions, she’d catch a particularly strong whiff of him and just throw down wherever they happened to be (like in the kitchen, when they’d broken that really nice glass bowl. She hoped it wasn’t as expensive as it looked).

In the moments between, when they weren’t ravaging each other, they slept or soaked in the pool or ate whatever Loki conjured up. Darcy had thought about taking in more of the island, but the idea of having a lust attack in the middle of the jungle was not appealing. She could do without fire ant bites on her ass.

They didn’t talk much, because as she’d predicted, there was just no time for it. The warmth of the island and the constant sex were totally exhausting. It was always so intimate, so intense, the way she craved more of Loki and he seemed to burn for her attention. Darcy didn’t have the energy for deep and meaningful conversation on top of that, and Loki seemed content to laze around, fuck their brains out, and snuggle on the couch.

 

“Do you think Fury’s looking for us?” she asked one afternoon.

“Undoubtedly.”

“What’s the chances he’ll find us here?”

“With Thor and possibly the Allfather’s help? Another few days, perhaps.”

He sounded so bitter. Darcy raised herself up to look at him. Loki was staring at the ceiling, sheets draped over his legs, hair tangled and sweat-slicked.

“I won’t let them take you away. We’ll go somewhere else.”

“And spend our whole lives running? That is no life for you, mortal.”

“Sounds fun actually. See the world, try new things, never have to work again…” she smiled.

“I may not always be able to move us in time.”

“I’ll figure out a way to stay ahead. It’s my job to take care of you.”

His face screwed up distastefully. “Your job, yes. I have shackled myself to you. I apologise.”

Something in his tone pissed her off. Darcy rolled quickly, grabbing him by the jaw as she clamped down on his torso.

“Hey? What’s with the self-deprecating shit? I’m pretty sure our hormones did any shackling mutually, thank you. And it hasn’t exactly been horrible spending time together. Give me a chance before you assume I’d run off as soon as I got sick of you.”

“Wouldn’t you?” he whispered.

“I get that you’re unfamiliar with how this works – it’s the first time for me too. But alphas look after their omegas. For life. End of story.”

“You don’t even know me! I tried to destroy your kind!”

She growled and he immediately shrank back into the mattress. “Everybody has bad days. From what I heard, you had a whole run of them. I don’t think you’re a bad person.”

“How would you know?” he hissed.

“Cos I’ve just spent the last couple days alone on an island with you, and the only evil thing you’ve done is eat all the ice cream.”

He stifled a smirk. “Well I did create more.”

“It’s the principle.” She poked her tongue out.

He gave her a real smile then, and she swooped down and licked his nose.

“Hey!”

“Now you’ve got me craving sundaes. To the kitchen!”

 

The next morning she woke up early, not being pawed by a mewling Loki for once. She rolled over and found him draped over the pillows, looking dapper despite the large crease on one cheek. She sniffed carefully. He definitely smelt good, and she still wanted to sex him up, but not rip-his-shirt-off barely-awake sex. The heat was over.

“Lame.” She huffed, but Darcy didn’t really mind. She was looking forward to not being such a slave to her urges. Maybe now they could actually hang out a bit.

She snuck out of bed and headed for the lounge room, skimming through the owners’ DVD collection. Lots of action, but that was cool. She grabbed something light and sat back on the ridiculously comfy couch. She was about halfway in when a soft voice interrupted.

“The cycle is over.”

Darcy jumped. “Jesus! Make more noise please!”

He raised a brow at her. “I would have thought you attuned to my presence by now.”

“The extra heat pheromones pretty much cancelled out your natural smell. Give me another few days, creeper.”

She patted the couch beside her. “Wanna join? It’s just some stupid shoot-em-up thing but you might like it.”

“I don’t think so.”

“Come oooon! I’ll stroke your hair.” She winked.

Loki looked lost. It was an expression she’d gotten used to by now. “I had thought with the cycle done, you would want to return to New York. To place me back into SHIELD’s care until the next begins.”

She stared at him. “What? You thought I’d want to throw you back to those douchebags?”

“I…you were not there. This morning. I thought-”

“That I’m only interested in sex? Great ego boost, buddy.” Darcy frowned.

“I am not accustomed to…any of this.”

“Well get used to it. Sit down and watch this crappy movie with me.”

The god pursed his lips but curled up next to her, resting his head on her shoulder. As promised, Darcy reached over and stroked his hair, biting back a giggle.


	3. Frost and Mortality

“What is it?” Loki frowned.

“You’ll see. Just work your mojo, Mister Laufeyson.”

He shook his head but held his hand over the empty plate. A green flash and the china was covered in sushi.

“You’re really handy to have around, you know that? Especially in the middle of nowhere.”

“I’m glad to find someone to appreciate my craft.” He grinned as she crammed her mouth full.

“They didn’t think it was cool on Asgard?” she mumbled around bulging cheeks.

“Magic is not as prized there as strength and courage. It is much the same for intellect and strategy.” he said coldly.

“Sucks, man. Sounds like a stupid place.”

“It is…stupid.”

She grinned and grabbed a piece of California roll. “Open up.”

Loki looked at the seaweed with alarm. “Are you quite sure this is edible?”

“Uh, duh, it’s delicious! Have I ever lied to you?”

He arched a brow. “I am the god of mischief and lies. You are adept at both.”

“Thanks, I think. But this time you can trust me.”

He still looked doubtful so she stepped behind him and brought her hand up to his mouth.

“Try it.”

Her other hand stroked his stomach soothingly and he obeyed, leaning into her touch. She wrapped her arm around his chest as she rested her head on his back.

“Good, right?”

“It is a peculiar texture, but enjoyable.”

 

She tugged and he turned in her arms. She stood on tiptoes and kissed him, mouth soft and insistent. He let her mould his limbs like putty, closing them around her waist.

“I had thought you would only find me desirable during the cycle.” He muttered, lips pressed to her shoulder.

“Do you suddenly find me unattractive?”

“No, of course not.”

“Then why would that be true for you? We’re bonded. Our bodies appeal to each other on some wild chemical level.”

“I just…did not expect these shows of affection.”

She raised a hand and touched his cheek lightly. “Loki, this isn’t just a sex thing. We haven’t spent much time together but I’ve enjoyed it. I want to be around you, I want to touch you. Is that okay?”

He nodded slowly. “I suppose.”

A noise outside made them both turn. Darcy broke away and ran to the window. A helicopter was heading for the island, stark black against the pale blue sky.

“Crap. Owners or SHIELD?”

“I do not see a difference.”

“Time to go then. Uh, you gonna do that whooshing thing?”

Loki offered his hands. “Yes. Did you have somewhere in mind?”

Darcy looked thoughtful for a moment before laughing. “You know, it’s actually incredibly hard to pick any one place when someone says you can go wherever you like.”

“Well there’s no need to rush. We have perhaps twenty minutes before they land.”

“No, we should get out of here in case they have cameras or scanners or something on that thing. What’s a place where SHIELD doesn’t have eyes to find you?”

Her mind flicked to dozens of different locations, mostly stuff she’d seen on TV or movies or photos, remote places. The Sahara seemed like a bad idea, and after living with humidity the jungle was out too. She picked and grabbed Loki’s forearms.

“Let’s go.”

 

Darcy surprised herself this time, landing without much of a wobble. She was instantly cold though, shivering as she looked around.

“Inside!” she yelled over the wind.

Loki nodded and hustled her towards the large chalet. They were in a snow-covered wood, the ground crisp and icy underfoot as they headed for the building. Smoke twisted from a chimney up into the tall pines.

“Are we expected?” Loki shouted.

“No, but it’s cool. I saw this place on a travel show.”

The hotel was small with one flattened snowy trail leading out of the forest. Loki looked at their warm weather outfits and shook his head.

“This won’t do!”

His shirt and shorts changed to a long green cloak and her summery dress became a fur so plush she wanted to lay right there in the snow and roll around in it.

“Sweet! I can’t really condone killing animals for fashion though.”

“Relax, no real wolves died for this coat.”

She pushed the hood down and led him in through the frosted doors. An older woman sat at the reception desk under about a dozen blankets, knitting.

“Good evening, miss, sir. How may I help you?”

“A room for two, please.”

“Right away.”

She unwrapped herself and grabbed a key, leading them up the winding stairs to the attic.

“I hope this will be suitable.”

“It’s great. Thank you.” Darcy smiled, grabbing the key.

The owner nodded and headed back downstairs as Loki swept into the room and headed straight for the dim fireplace. He stoked up the wood as Darcy flung the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign on the door and locked it, taking the phone off the hook. She ditched her fur in a chair by the fire and admired the red checked shirt and jeans underneath. Loki had a great sense of style for a guy who usually ran around in leather.

“How safe are we here?” Loki asked, shedding his cloak to reveal a deep green sweater and jeans.

Darcy just stared for a moment.

“Darcy?”

“Right! Sorry, you just wear this stuff really well for a newcomer. I didn’t see any cameras downstairs, so as long as we stay in the room we should be fine. We can’t stay forever obviously, but it will give us time to think up the next place.”

“And you are content with this?” he said with a sad look.

“Yeah! I mean we just spent a couple days on a tropical island, now we’re seeing the snow. It’s fun. Are you okay with it? I mean, you’re sorta far from home too.”

Loki shrugged. “I would not go back to Asgard if I could. This place is as good as any.”

“Must feel sort of familiar.”

He frowned, confused.

“All the Norse legends and stuff about you guys, I guess you’ve been here before.” She elaborated, waving at the frost-covered windows.

“Not for many centuries. I was barely a youth when we drew back from the other worlds. I’m sure the tales of our childish mishaps are greatly exaggerated.”

He had that glazed look again, the one he got any time she mentioned the past or Thor. She’d noticed Odin and Asgard got a deep scowl, but the god seemed only wistfully gloomy when his brother came up. Darcy knew there was a whole bag of cans of worms there and she felt a strong urge to dive in and start opening. He was her omega, damn it, and there was no reason he should ever be upset again. But from the way Loki had raised his hand to the glass and started staring at the lightly falling snow, now was not the time.

“Wanna see what’s in the mini bar?” she asked, slumping down on the rug.

“What is this _mini bar_?” Loki tilted his head.

Darcy cackled evilly. “There is so much potential in that question. Come sit.”

 

Darcy poured all the little bottles of liquor into one jug and topped up the rest with Coke.

“It’s not much of a Long Island iced tea but it’ll do.”

“I am not certain this is a good idea, Darcy…” he trailed off, watching her stir with growing trepidation.

“I’m certain it is. Get us both warm and comfy, we’ll play a game, it’ll be fun.”

“What sort of game?”

“A drinking game. Do you have those on Asgard?”

He smiled ruefully. “Unfortunately, though I think the spirits there are slightly more potent.”

“Then there’s no reason to worry, is there?” she smiled sweetly.

If anything Loki looked more afraid but he waited silently as she poured a glass for each of them.

“Okay, so this is called I Never. We take turns to make statements about things we haven’t done, and if the other person’s done it they have to drink.”

“What kind of statements?”

“Okay, I’ll go first. I’ve never seen a kangaroo.”

Loki frowned. “A kangaroo?”

“Uh, yeah, you probably haven’t seen one either then. Alright…I’ve never seen the Bifrost.”

Loki took a sip, grimacing discreetly at the awkward concoction.

“How’s it compare to your Asgardian ales?” Darcy snickered.

“A valiant effort. My turn?”

“Yep.”

“I have never…ridden in a sleigh.”

“Neither! We should fix that while we’re here. Cool, my turn…”

 

The game dropped off fairly quickly when they realised the overlap in their knowledge of the different realms was much too limited, since basically everything Loki asked was something Darcy hadn’t done either and her questions were all drawn from that book Erik had about Norse mythology.

“This is ridiculous! How are we gonna finish all this?” Darcy scoffed, shaking the jug lightly.

Loki looked greener than usual as he regarded the cocktail. “Perhaps a game of Asgard?”

“It’s not arm wrestling or something is it? Cos you kinda have the advantage there.”

“No, it’s one I created for Thor and his friends. They always seemed to find it amusing.”

“Go on.” Darcy raised her brows in a challenge.

“You close your eyes and I create a double of myself. You have to look and pick which one is the real me. You get it wrong, you drink; you get it right, I drink.”

“Hells yeah! Fifty/fifty chances are my favourite kind. Let’s get this mojo on.” She closed her eyes.

Loki weaved an identical illusion of himself, switching position slightly so they both faced Darcy straight on. He cleared his throat. Darcy opened her eyes and seemed taken aback for a moment.

“Wow. Your magic is really good. I didn’t expect the copy to be so perfect. I thought it’d flicker or something.”

Both Lokis gave her a baleful look and she held her hands up.

“No offence. Right, which one of you is real?”

She peered intently, eyes scanning both faces for some hint. She raised her finger and hesitated before poking the Loki on her left. Her flesh went straight through.

“Damn it!” Darcy sipped, “Thought I had it. Again!”

Loki grinned wickedly as she closed her eyes.

 

Fifteen rounds later, Darcy was finishing her third glass of iced tea and Loki had yet to take a sip.

“This is bogus! You’re really convincing.” She slurred.

“I have had a long time to practice.”

“Right, we’re evening the odds. Scull it.” She handed him his glass.

He sighed good naturedly and drained it. She poured another.

“And this. Let’s see how perfect you are with a floaty head.”

Loki rolled his eyes but finished the drink and waited for her to close her eyes again. He was not worried about mortal liquor, yet when he’d shifted and conjured his next simulacrum, he found his grip on the magic was the tiniest bit shaky. The god frowned and regarded himself. He felt flushed, but not dizzy or weak. Perhaps it was a fluke.

“That one’s fake!” Darcy pointed cheerfully, “He’s too pale.”

Loki’s mouth dropped in almost outrage, but he took his penalty. Darcy closed her eyes and this time he created two extra Lokis, pouring his magic into them to make them as realistic as possible.

“Hey, no fair!”

“We did not specify any rules, Darcy.” All three Lokis said, grinning innocently.

She gave a drunken glare and pointed randomly.

“Incorrect.”

“You’re evil.”

Her tone was light enough that he laughed it off, emptying the jug into her glass since her own hands were unsteady. She closed her eyes and he moved behind her, creating another five facing her.

“Oh no way, this is just way too mean. You’re all kind of blurring around the edges anyway.”

“I’ll give you a clue.” He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her to a stand.

“It’s you!” she gasped sarcastically, a silly smile on her face.

“You’re right. I believe you should take a short nap.” He hustled her towards the bed.

“Hey, I’m supposed to be taking care of you, not the other way round.” Darcy complained as he turned back the covers and nudged her until she lay down.

“I think we can make an exception just this once.”

“You’re not going anywhere are you?” she said blearily, eyes struggling to stay open.

Loki smiled shyly. “No, I guess not.”

He shuffled into bed beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist as she tugged his head against her chest.

“You’re nice and cool.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re not too cold, are you?”

He shook his head. “I don’t really feel it.”

“Oh. Okay. Good.”

They were quiet for a moment and he thought she might have already fallen asleep when she piped up again.

“You know I could always tell which one was really you? The fake Lokis didn’t smell the same.”

He stared at her. “Then why did you keep picking the wrong ones?”

“We had to finish off the booze somehow.”

*****

“You wanna go to Asia? Asia could be cool. Some little village in Vietnam or Cambodia. You’ve got the Allspeak to get us through. I’ve said it before, you’re a useful guy to have around.”

“Thor always seemed to think so.”

Darcy didn’t look up from the atlas. “What’s your deal with him anyway? He seems pretty upset you guys are on the outs.”

“I despised him for so long that it seemed natural to blame him for Odin’s betrayal. I found the Tesseract on Midgard and decided to prove to myself and him that his protection meant nothing to me. But I failed.”

She looked up, surprised to actually get an honest answer. Loki hadn’t even paused in braiding her hair (which was so on the list of perks of having an omega).

“To be fair, you gave it a pretty good shot.”

“I was trying for all the worst reasons, so I was destined for defeat.”

She reached over and touched his arm. “You had your whole world turned around. I can understand being pissed, feeling like you’d been lied to. I’m sure they’ll get past it if you reacted badly.”

His face turned stony. “Is such forgiveness possible? I was almost mad for a time. I killed. I tried to kill those that consider themselves my family. I was a traitor. I said things to Thor…”

He trailed off and she sat up, breaking his hold on her hair.

“I find no matter how stupid you’ve been, if you give the big puppy dog eyes people usually get over it. And I happen to think you would be the king of puppy dog eye-giving.”

She leaned in and kissed him, demanding his attention. She persisted until he was moving against her, hands tentatively wrapping around her neck as she grabbed him by the belt. She fell forward, flattening him against the pillows as she swung her hips up over his. Darcy ran her fingers over the soft wool of his sweater possessively, dragging her nails. Loki moaned softly against her mouth.

“I could kiss you all day, Silvertongue. You got any plans for the rest of the afternoon?”

He looked pensive. “None I can recall.”

“Excellent. Let’s get this shirt off.”

They kissed again, tongues locked into a tangle, but before Darcy could succeed in her attempt to ditch the clothes without moving away there was a knock at the door.

 

“What happened to Do Not Disturb?” she grumbled.

“Perhaps they are checking we haven’t expired, since we’ve been in this room for three days.”

Darcy muttered to herself about smart-mouthed mischief gods as she crossed to the door and unlocked it. The old landlady stood outside, knitting in hand.

“Uh, hi. Is everything okay?” Darcy brushed a curl back behind her ear.

“You have some guests, my dear.”

“Guests?” she asked hesitantly as Loki sat up.

“Thor. He’s here.” He whispered.

Darcy was too far away; Loki reached for her but even as she stretched out her hand Black Widow and Hawkeye were pushing past the owner and grabbing her by the elbows, seconds before the heavy weight of Thor crashed through the ceiling. Loki raised hands rimmed in green as his gaze flicked from face to face, eyes intense in their anger. Darcy could smell the fear washing off him as she yanked against the hold on her arms.

“Brother, please. I don’t want to hurt you.” The thunder god raised his hammer.

“Don’t you touch him, asshole! Get off!” Darcy snarled.

“Thor, I will swear on anything you please to behave, only do not force me to kneel at the Allfather’s feet again.” Loki hissed, not looking at Thor. He was staring at Darcy instead as she struggled against the iron grip of the two spies.

“Father only wants to see our family restored, Loki. He and Mother miss you. I have missed you.”

“If you want me to be happy, you will not make me return to Asgard. There is no place there for me – there never was.”

“Big guy, can we wrap this up and get going?” Hawkeye barked.

“How did you even find us?” Darcy demanded, slowly giving up on her attempts to get away.

Black Widow nodded towards the computer in one corner of the room. “Webcam.”

“No way! I thought that was a conspiracy.” Darcy rambled.

Loki took a step towards Thor and both agents looked over at him.

 

Darcy reached down into that spot inside that burned black with hatred for anyone who dared even look at her omega, using the sudden surge of alpha rage to shake loose the restraining hands. She was across the room before they could recover, ducking around Thor to stand in front of Loki protectively.

“Lewis, look,” Black Widow raised open appeasing hands, “You’re being controlled. Your hormones and emotions are confused, but Loki is a threat. He needs to be taken into custody.”

“How bout you back off, Romanov. No one will lay a finger on him if I can help it.”

Thor looked at her imploringly. “Please, Darcy, I do not understand this fierceness with which you defend my brother, though I am grateful for it. I just wish to take him home.”

Loki shrank into her but Darcy’s eyes never stopped assessing the three Avengers, waiting for one to make a move.

“He’s not dangerous, okay? He was messed up for a while but hey, who hasn’t been? Loki stays with me. He is mine and I’ll die before I let you drag him somewhere he doesn’t want to be.”

“Friend Darcy, he belongs on Asgard-”

Darcy’s eyes flashed. “No Thor, shut it. You have no idea where he belongs. I’ve tried to tell him you guys can make things right between you but you need to show you’re willing to let him.”

Thor looked thoughtful, and she decided he wasn’t going to make a grab for her god in green. She turned her full attention to the two in black still hovering by the door. The redhead seemed to be listening intently to someone over a comm link, Hawkeye’s hands twitching near his holster.

“Understood,” Black Widow said, “I’ll tell her.”

“Tell me what?” Darcy snapped.

“Director Fury wants to speak to you.”

“Yeah, I’m sure he loves to hear himself talk.” The girl scoffed.

“Darcy, Loki could have disappeared the second he realised we were here, but he didn’t. In fact when we came in he was trying to get to you. You’re bonded, and it seems that bond might be enough to keep him in check. Director Fury is willing to negotiate some sort of situation that would allow you both to remain in New York.”

Darcy eyed her warily. Loki seemed calmer, the gathered magic fading from his fingers. She glanced at Thor.

“We’ll talk then – on neutral territory. Not an elevator ride away from the SHIELD cells. And Thunderer here is gonna make sure nothing happens to either of us, right Thor?”

“Gladly, Darcy. I wish no harm to come to my brother or any friend of Jane’s.”

She reached behind and grabbed Loki’s hand, fixing Black Widow with her most determined look.

“If he tries anything shady, we’ll be out of there before you can blink.”

“Agreed.”

“Then tell him we’ll be at Strawberry Fields in the Park in two minutes.”

She nodded at Loki and he pulled her into the spiralling darkness, green lawns filling her mind.


	4. Fury and Feeling

She looked around as they landed. It was mid-morning, joggers and families using the paths, dogs playing on the grass. Loki looked around with a slight shudder and she squeezed his hand.

“We’re alright, okay? Fury evens looks at you wrong and we’re out of here. Thor should be here soon-ish?”

“Yes.”

“Then we just have to wait about another minute.” She dragged him towards the large black and white mosaic set in the path. It was quite a lot warmer than their last destination, and she pulled at the neck of her sweater.

“Can you change these or are you too edgy?”

He smiled at her bravely. “I think I can manage that.”

Their winter wear switched to lighter long-sleeved shirts, just enough for the autumn chill in the air. Darcy surveyed the park around them, sure that Fury already had a dozen men circling their position.

“The second you feel uncomfortable, get us away. Don’t wait for me to choose a place, just go somewhere far.”

He nodded grimly and stepped closer to her. About twenty seconds later, a golf buggy approached from the direction of the street. As they got closer she could see Fury scowling from the back, his black coat drawn tight around him.

“Here we go.” She muttered.

“How fun.”

“Hey,” she nudged him until he looked at her, “We’re gonna get through this. I promise.”

 

“Miss Lewis.” Fury stepped out when the cart stopped.

“Nick. How’s things?”

“Better when I wasn’t worried about a renegade god roaming my planet with a taser-happy lab assistant. You know I should give you some time behind bars for breaking half a dozen laws.”

She bristled, hand clenched around Loki’s. “Don’t think this really falls under your jurisdiction.”

“So I see. You’ve formed quite an attachment to Mr Laufeyson.”

“He’s a nice guy.”

“He is supposed to be in Asgard being punished for his crimes.” Fury fixed his eye on the god coldly.

“Director, I have no wish to grovel at anyone’s feet, be they yours or Odin’s. I only wish to remain with Darcy. She has convinced me to try and earn my brother’s pardon.”

“Hmmm. And you’ll obey her?”

Loki gave Darcy an awed look. “I dread to think of the consequences if I didn’t.”

She purred quietly. “Loki and I are bonded now. I’m gonna stay with him regardless of what you want, but it would be cool if we could stop running and let him spend some time with Thor.”

“I’m not gonna pretend we can keep you without your consent. Apparently even our best cells can be beaten by two horny troublemakers. I’m willing to allow you a chance provided you meet certain requirements.” Fury choked out.

“Such as?” Darcy asked, her Pol Science mind taking over.

“You will return to work at SHIELD, assisting Dr Foster. Her work is of great importance, now more than ever. Loki will assist us with any questions regarding that research, Asgard, the nine realms and potential allies and enemies of Earth.”

“Fine. But he’s off-limits when he’s in heat. I’m not sending him into that snake-pit of alphas trying to prove themselves unless I’m there to protect him.” Darcy shrugged.

“Agreed. The less of a disruption he causes, the better. And the two of you will move into Stark Tower with the rest of the Avengers, so they can keep an eye on you.”

“Uh, I don’t think so. What’s wrong with my place?” Darcy huffed.

“Let’s just say you both still have to earn my trust, Miss Lewis. I’ve spoken to Stark and sent agents to your apartment to move your things. It will be ready by this afternoon. If you’ll come with me I’ll get you settled.”

“Don’t bother, we can get there ourselves.” Darcy smiled.

Fury looked like he wanted to hit someone, but he just stuck out his hand. Darcy shook, and after she’d elbowed him Loki followed suit.

“Make sure those butterfingers don’t break any of my stuff.” She winked before Loki whisked her away.

 

Their arrival in the lobby of Stark Tower set off about fifteen different alarms. Darcy ignored them, leading him to the elevator. The doors slid shut and she looked up at the camera.

“Uh, Jarvis, right?”

“Yes Miss Lewis?”

“Our apartment please.”

“I must check the security clearance with Mr Stark first.”

“We’ll wait.”

They fell silent. She leaned back against the elevator wall with a sigh and eyed her companion. He was standing rigid, eyes fixed on the opposite wall and quivering.

“Hey, it’s cool. We won that round.” She took both his hands.

“No, you were admirable. Fury didn’t stand a chance. It’s just this place.”

“Bad memories?”

He nodded, not looking at her.

“I’m surprised they wanted us so close to the Avengers, given that everyone seems convinced you’re still trying to take over the world.”

“They want me cornered, so I cannot plot behind their backs. With Stark’s science watching me every second, they think I will be controllable.”

Darcy’s eyes narrowed. “Oh they’re gonna drop that attitude real fast, or we will have some issues.”

“Miss Lewis, Mr Stark has granted you access to areas of the Tower, but asks you keep Mr Laufeyson with you at all times.”

“Jeez, where’s the trust? Thanks J-man.”

The elevator started gliding upwards so smoothly she could barely tell they were moving. The doors opened onto a hall that was exactly what Darcy expected from an inventor and science nerd, all shiny wood and chrome with soft light fixtures and large carved stone sculpture.

“Uh, Jarvis? Where to?”

“The entire floor has been allocated for your use, Miss Lewis. Director Fury’s team have almost finished transferring your belongings.”

“A whole floor?” she gaped, “And here I thought they were going to make us share with Thor.”

Loki cringed. “I am grateful. He is an appalling slob.”

“Come on, let’s go raid the fridge.”

 

Darcy led Loki on a merry expedition through their new rooms. It wasn’t massive, being near the top of the Tower, just a couple of bedrooms equipped with ensuites, a kitchen and living room, a laundry and office. She handed that straight over to Loki, proclaiming she had no use for it.

“Maybe we can get you some books to fill up these shelves.” She mused.

He smiled his most beautiful, sincere smile and she chucked his chin affectionately.

“So what do you think? Not a bad view, and I’m loving the free rent thing. All in all, pretty cushy.”

Loki shrugged. “It is more than I expected.”

“I vote we go shopping. Get you some clothes, fill the kitchen with cool Earth stuff you’ve never had, get books and things you can study - what do you think?”

“I can create my own attire.” He reminded her.

“But where’s the fun in that? I like the idea of dressing you up, undressing you…” she stepped closer.

He smirked. “That sort of distraction will not get us any closer to ‘shopping’.”

“No, I know. We can always go tomorrow though. There’s a whole floor full of rooms to christen.” She trailed a finger down his chest.

“You’re right.” Loki bit his lower lip and she licked the roof of her mouth. It was suddenly too dry.

Darcy walked backwards to the desk, bringing him with her. She sat on the edge and kissed him, their faces almost level for once. Loki dug his fingers into her hair, rubbing his crotch against hers. She reached down and undid her jeans, lifting her hips to inch them off. Loki’s eyes met hers in a look that went straight through her, pinning her in place as he sank to his knees. Long fingers stroked her breasts through her shirt as he nipped at her creamy thighs.

“Tease.”

“Of course.” He snickered, dragging her underwear down.

Darcy flung her weight back onto one hand as his cool tongue connected with the slick heat of her folds. She howled and pushed her pelvis towards him as he lapped and circled her clit. His clever fingers dipped into her wetness, curving up to brush her walls. The move sent a ripple through her body as she rocked, muscles tensing with each touch. Loki thrust deeper, curling up to her softest spots as his tongue seemed to take on a mind of its own, fluttering over her nerve endings with a speed she’d never found in human males.

“God, Loki, oh fuck I’m gonna come, you’re too much!” she croaked out, voice getting huskier by the second.

Darcy threw back herself back on the desk, thighs clamping around his head as she shrieked her climax. His fingers slowed and slipped out, circling her button neatly before pushing up over her stomach. The god stood and leaned over her for a kiss.

“Hope Stark enjoyed the show.” She panted.

“Let’s give him something more to mull over.” Loki grinned cheekily, unzipping his jeans.

*****

Darcy was bit pissed they just expected her to go straight back to work, but she supposed it was better than no job at all. She was, however, not going to leave Loki alone until she knew there was no danger. She didn’t trust Jarvis to keep any angry SHIELD employees out of their apartment.

“Do we have to do this?” Loki moaned, mouth drooping in a kicked-puppy expression.

“Yes. You said you wanted to make it up to him, and he promised to look out for you. Two birds, Lokes.”

He sighed but said nothing as the elevator doors opened on Thor’s floor. The god was sprawled across one of the biggest couches Darcy had ever seen, stuffing his face as usual.

“Brother! And friend Darcy! Welcome.”

“Thanks for this Thor. I didn’t want him harassed while I’m out.”

“It is no problem, Darcy. I am glad to spend time with Loki again.” The blond beamed.

Loki pouted but shuffled towards the couch. Darcy grabbed his elbow and pecked him on the cheek.

“Okay, I gotta go, but you kids have fun alright!”

She hurried out and Loki visibly sagged as the doors shut behind her. Thor frowned.

“Do not despair, brother. Darcy will return later. Is my company so ill?”

“No, it’s fine. I am simply overwhelmed by the sudden changes of the last few weeks.”

Thor nodded gravely. “It is very true. I had never thought to have you back so soon.”

Loki flounced onto the vacant couch. “I never thought to come back at all.”

“Well I am glad of it. Come, I will show you this remarkable invention called ‘Wii’.”

“Thor-”

The blond raised a hand. “There is time for discussion, brother. For now I wish only to enjoy your company as I once did.”

Loki pursed his lips but nodded as Thor handed him a controller.

“Prepare to be beaten!”

 

“Darcy! I’m so glad you’re back.” Jane hugged her.

“Thanks, I missed you too.” Darcy said sheepishly.

The scientist turned and headed for her computer. “So there are a lot of notes to catch up on. We had some very interesting data results from the last test and I need you to-”

“Wait, Jane? Is that it?” Darcy’s brows shot up, “No ‘where have you been?’ No ‘what were you thinking?’”

Jane looked taken aback. “What were you expecting Darcy?”

The girl shrugged. “I dunno, I just figured you’d go all disappointed mum on me.”

“I’ll admit I don’t quite get it. I mean, I’m a beta so I’ve never had that kind of mindless attraction before. But if you feel anything for Loki like what I feel for Thor, then you do what you gotta do.” The astrophysicist waved at the lab.

Darcy hugged her again, properly this time. “Thanks. Most people would have blown a gasket.”

They got settled at the desk, Darcy’s trusty laptop open to the research data tables. Jane was measuring something on a counter, seemingly absorbed.

“So, Loki’s pretty cute.”

Darcy gave her a wary look. “Yeah, I think so.”

Jane’s mock-innocent expression didn’t quite cover her smile. “Clever too. Bet he’s great at conversation.”

“What are you asking, Jane?”

The counter was dropped as her boss swivelled to face Darcy. “Do you like him?”

She tapped her nails against the table. “Uh, yeah, I guess. Yeah he’s great.”

Jane’s face lit up and she made a tiny squeak. “Do you love him?”

Darcy started drawing patterns on the table top, fingers skimming idly over old stains. Trust Jane to ask the hard questions in the first five minutes.

“Maybe. What I feel for him is so much more than that. I want to make him happy and safe, whatever it takes. I don’t know if it’s love though, not yet.”

“Oooh! This is so awesome, Loki and Thor making up. Maybe we can double date some time!”

Darcy’s jaw froze open. “Yeah! Sounds…fun.”

 

“Aha! Victory!” Thor bellowed as he jumped up off the couch.

“Valiantly won, Thor.” Loki drawled.

“You have run some excellent races too, brother.”

“Perhaps that’s enough Mario Party for now?”

Thor frowned. “I am neglecting you. There is much to learn about Midgard. Would you like to see their web of the world?”

“Is it a kind of magic?” Loki sat up, suddenly intrigued.

“Something of that nature.” Thor waved him over to the computer set up in one corner.

“Mr Odinson, Captain Rogers is requesting your presence in the situation room.”

Thor looked up at Jarvis’ voice. “Is something wrong?”

“I believe the Avengers are needed on a SHIELD mission.”

Thor glanced at Loki worriedly for a moment before his eyes went wide and excited.

“You shall come with us!”

Loki backed away, fear dragging at his features. “No, I don’t think that’s a good idea. Director Fury-”

“Will be grateful for your help, I’m sure!”

“I doubt it.”

“Loki, how will you prove you are a changed man if you hide away in this tower? Fight beside us and show my friends you can be trusted.”

Loki wanted to shrink into a ball at Thor’s feet but the giant thunder god was beaming in an unsettling way. He wasn’t getting out of this, not now Thor was convinced it was a perfect plan.

He giggled uncertainly. “Let’s go meet the team then.”

 

“Uh, what is he doing here?” Hawkeye demanded the second they entered the room.

The Avengers were gathered around a table looking at one of Stark’s holographic blueprints. It appeared to be some kind of office layout. Loki had to fight not to step behind Thor to avoid the death glare he was copping from almost every pair of eyes.

“Friends, Loki is going to help us, to show he is not the villain you knew before.”

“I don’t think so, big guy. I let him into my tower at Fury’s request, I don’t have to be buddies with him.” Stark snorted.

Thor frowned. “Do you not believe he can be redeemed?”

“Duh.” Hawkeye  snapped.

“Yet many among you have gone through times of difficulty or evil and come out renewed. Why shouldn’t my brother?”

There was some uncomfortable shifting as people avoided meeting the Asgardian’s questioning look. Steve cleared his throat.

“It’s just that Director Fury considers him a security risk, and we can’t bring him in on anything without SHIELD approval.”

“Nonsense! I shall vouch for him.” Thor smiled in a way that suggested no argument.

Bruce and Tony exchanged a look. “Well I don’t know about you guys, but maybe he could come. I mean we took him down once before, we can do it again if he acts up.”

“Thank you, friend Banner. It is settled!”

Black Widow shrugged. “Guess so. Wanna fill them in Cap?”

Barton and Tony looked the most unhappy with the situation, but they moved to allow Thor and Loki a better look at the glowing map.

“There’s been a break-in at an office downtown. The headquarters for some big multi-national. They’re holding the executives hostage in the boardroom, and there’s a few hundred workers trapped in the building.”

“Who’s they?” Tony asked.

“Unknown at this stage. Reports said they’re armed with some kind of ray gun, makes people go crazy when it hits them.”

“Crazy how?” Natasha scowled.

“They start attacking each other, like a sudden homicidal rage.”

“A chemical weapon?” Bruce looked pensive.

“Or maybe a frequency that stimulates the brain somehow. Let’s try not to get hit until we’ve found a way to block it.” Tony said, pushing away from the table.

“Alright guys, suit up.”

 

Normally Loki would have magicked himself to the building, but apparently he made the Avengers nervous when he was out of their sight. Instead he hitched a ride with Thor.

“This is so demeaning.” he muttered, Thor’s arm around his waist.

“Come, brother. This will be a most excellent battle!”

Loki rolled his eyes but held on as they soared over Manhattan. He could see Iron Man zooming ahead of them, the rest of the team following in a SHIELD jet.

Steve’s voice came over the comm link. “Alright, when we get there, we’ll land up top. Stark, you scan the building and see what you can find. Thor and Loki wait for my signal.”

Thor landed them on a rooftop across from the skyscraper. Loki could make out the tiny shapes of figures struggling inside the building, tension clear in their bodies. Iron Man made a circle and sighed.

“Not good, guys. They’ve shut down the elevators and blocked off the stairwell exits. There’s three floors of civilians huddling in their cubicles and about fifty armed bad guys.”

“What about the execs?” Natasha asked.

“Sealed in a room on the uppermost floor. There’s another twelve guys in there with them.”

“Who are they and what do they want?” Bruce muttered.

“I dunno, let’s ask.”

“Stark, wait for my word!” Steve barked.

“Too slow, Captain.”

Loki heard Steve curse loudly as Tony blasted into the boardroom, repulsors sparking in all directions as he took on the enemy. On the roof, the other Avengers poured out of the jet and headed for the stairs, Banner lagging behind.

“Like old times, brother!” Thor chuckled merrily as he grabbed Loki and crossed the gap between them and a window on the lower floor.

They crashed through in a tumble and Loki clucked his tongue.

“I could have just moved us here.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Thor swung his hammer at an advancing gunman.

Loki quickly assessed the area. Several opponents were running towards them. The doors to the emergency stairs were blocked by more. He could hear people whimpering and crying under their desks, and about half a dozen bodies lay bleeding viciously in the aisles between cubicles.

“Remember, don’t let them hit you!” Thor roared as he belted aside two enemies with a sharp blow.

Loki flexed his fingers. “I don’t think that’s going to be an issue.”

*****

“What’s the plan, Cap?”

“Oh now you wanna hear the plan?” Steve sighed exasperatedly.

“Yeah!”

Tony struggled under the weight of the executives currently trying to murder him, their eyes vacant under the effects of whatever those guns did. He didn’t feel right punching sexagenarians, but they outnumbered him. Suit or not he was trapped.

“Okay, how bout we let Dr Banner handle them?” Steve suggested, slamming his shield into a brainwashed hostage.

“No good. Even if the Other Guy doesn’t hurt them worse, he’s too big of a target for those guns. The last thing we need is a homicidal Hulk.” Tony thrust himself up out of the board members’ reach.

“Any word on what exactly those guns do?” Natasha said over the comm link.

Bruce answered. “I’m working on it. It looks like an electrical signal that forces the amygdala to take over, inciting a flight-or-fight response that makes them…well.”

“Can we jam it?” Hawkeye called.

“Give me a minute!”

Thor bellowed happily as he and Loki fought their way through to the stairs, trying to get the employees a way out. The thunder god blocked the ray blasts with Mjölnir while Loki simply made sure he was never the Loki they aimed at, his creations all directing their own shots at the masked men surrounding him. Thor broke through the last guard on their floor, kicking the stair door open.

“Run, mortals!”

Loki downed his opponents and followed Thor up to the next level, licking his lip where a stray attack had split it. His hair was stuck to his head with sweat, his armour soot-streaked from lucky shots. He felt good though, twisting and lunging at the new wave of attackers.

“Loki, I must help the man of metal and his captain. Can you hold this space alone?”

Loki nodded, eyes glinting, and Thor clapped his shoulder.

“Get them out, brother.”

Loki flung himself into the fight, dodging fire with a laugh as he hopped around the room. The soldiers fell under his quick assaults, allowing the bank workers to flee through the open emergency exit. He ran his eyes over the floor to double check, fairly confident he’d floored their enemies.

“Urgh!”

“Bruce?”

“Dr Banner!”

The comm link was suddenly full of scared and worried voices, all calling for the scientist.

“Anyone see him?”

 

Loki scanned the area but there was no one. He bounded for the stairs, heading up. He ignored the open door on the next level; he could see the Avengers taking on the majority of fighters, affected citizens adding to their opposition’s numbers. He continued straight up to the roof. Bruce was lying on the concrete, dragging himself towards the jet as two commandos advanced on him with weapons up. He didn’t even think, just launched himself at their backs as a surge of green. The magic clipped them at head-height and both went down hard, guns clattering on the rooftop. Loki ran to Bruce, crouching by his head.

“Are you alright, Dr Banner? Are you hurt?”

“No, no. But I was by the stairs working on a signal jammer, and they surprised me.”

“Were you hit?” Loki demanded.

Bruce nodded, eyes heavy with terror. “You have to do something. Knock me out, send me away, kill me – whatever you have to do, you can’t let me change when it takes effect.”

“How long?”

The human’s eyes rolled back, veins in his face turning red. His body constricted, jolting under Loki’s hand.

“Uh, mortals? There is a slight problem.”

“Forget the jammer, we can take these guys. Just get Bruce contained!” Steve yelled over the comms.

Loki drew back a fist, gathering his power into it. Dr Banner was jerking upright now, practically frothing at the mouth as his eyes turned luminous green.

“I am sorry.” Loki muttered before his arm shot forward.

His fist connected with Bruce’s temple and the man immediately collapsed backwards. Loki watched him for a moment to be sure and ran back towards the stairs.

“He is out, for now. We must hope the unconsciousness reverses the madness.”

“We’ve got things mostly wrapped up down here. Just keep an eye on him.” Tony said, worry creeping into his tone.

Steve’s voice more of a relieved sigh. “It seems temporary – these people are waking up a bit. Good work, Loki.”

 

They all took the jet back, Tony and Thor too exhausted to fly. Bruce was still out of it, secure on a bench between Steve and Loki.

“Thanks for your help today. I hate to think what would have happened if Dr Banner had turned in that state.”

The god nodded to the captain. “I did not wish to see the monster again either.”

“He’s not a monster.” Tony spat.

“He would have been today.” Loki merely quirked his brows.

The billionaire had nothing to say to that, keeping his mouth shut as they landed back at Stark Tower. Thor lifted the unconscious scientist into his arms and headed inside, Loki trailing behind.

“We’ve all gotta head back to the situation room for debriefing, but uh, you could skip it if you want.” Steve rubbed the back of his neck.

“I will, thank you.” Loki smiled.

He turned back to the door as Hawkeye shoved past roughly.

“He’ll get over it. Eventually.”

Loki regarded the redhead walking beside him.

“I very much doubt that.”

She shrugged. “You fought well today. You keep up the good boy act, you might join the team. He’ll have to see you’re an asset.”

“Such hatred will not disappear so easily.”

Natasha looked at him, not coldly, just indifferent. “He and I are used to putting aside our feelings for the job. You’ll never make his Christmas list, but we can work together.”

He nodded. “Thank you, Agent Romanov.”

“Don’t thank me for telling the truth.”

 

Loki took the elevator down to his apartment, stepping out to find Darcy already waiting for him in the hall. Her arms were crossed over her chest, a heavy glare on her face.

“Darcy! I did not think you would be back from work so soon.”

“I got a call that you were off gallivanting with the Avengers. Something about brainwashed zombie guys.”

“Ah, yes. Thor thought it might be good for me to assist. Convince them of my repentance.”

“And since when does anyone trust his brainbag? He was supposed to be looking after you.”

Her tone made him take a step back, but the elevator doors were closed cold and hard behind him.

“They let you come along on some incredibly dangerous mission without even calling to let me know until you were already there! You could have been hurt! You could have died, and I wouldn’t have known.”

“Now Darcy,” he raised his hands, “I could not say no to Thor-”

“I’m not mad at you! You were just doing like I asked. But that bunch of overgrown children should have known better. Look at this!”

She stroked his cut lip gently, eyes stormy.

“I assure you, I am quite capable of looking after myself in those situations.”

She growled and slammed him back into the doors. “You shouldn’t have to.”

He regarded her curiously. “Were you really that worried?”

“Of course! You’re mine and I love-”

She clamped a hand to her mouth guiltily.

He reached down and tilted her head up. “Do you love me, Darcy Lewis?”

“That would be stupid, right? I mean I’ve known you like a fortnight.”

“But we are bonded.”

“Yes.” She whispered.

“Would it be stupid if I said I think I love you too?”

Darcy looked up at him, eyes wondrous as her hand slowly wrapped around his. “You do?”

He smiled. “I cannot imagine feeling this way for anyone else.”

She giggled but quickly stifled it. “Awesome!”

“You are a very strange Midgardian.”

She kissed him, lips working desperately against his as his head bashed back into the metal doors.

“Sometimes. Come on, let’s get you cleaned up and check for bruises.”

“I sense an ulterior motive.” he bit back a smirk.

“Shut up and ditch the clothes, lover.”


	5. Fire and Iron

The next month passed quickly. Darcy settled back into her routine: helping Jane at work, then coming home to Stark Tower to spend all night wrapped around her omega. He turned out to be an amazing cook when he wasn’t just conjuring dinner, and she bought him a bunch of cookbooks to work his way through the different Earth cultures. It was going to make her fat, but she didn’t care.

Loki spent his days either hanging with Thor and getting to know each other again, answering questions for the SHIELD researchers that came to see him, or helping the Avengers on callouts. Their reactions to his presence were mixed; Bruce was grateful for his help on their first outing, and he hadn’t been close enough to Coulson to hold his death against Loki the way Tony did. Natasha seemed to be sticking to her idea that as long as he helped, he was welcome, and Steve agreed. Hawkeye only ever looked at him to scowl, and never said more than two words, but he expected that. He didn’t mind so much, but there were moments after missions when the team would go out to celebrate or stay in to eat takeout and watch movies, and Loki was left to shuffle back down to his apartment a little deflated.

 

He woke up one morning to Darcy kissing him goodbye with her normal vigour.

“Have a good day. Try not to damage that beautiful face.”

“I’ll make it a top priority.” He grinned.

She left with a wink and he pulled himself out of bed, stumbling into the kitchen. Loki grabbed ingredients for an omelette, pottering around in the cupboards. He felt slightly off, like he had a mild fever, but he put it out of his mind to silence the aching growl of his stomach.

After breakfast the feeling was worse, a fine sheen of sweat coating his face. He jumped into the shower to try and cool off but the cold water did nothing to quiet the growing heat in his limbs.

“Oh god. Of course.” He moaned, leaning his head back against the tiles.

He got out and towelled off, slipping into a robe as he crawled back into bed.

“Jarvis?”

“Yes Mr Laufeyson?”

“Lock the apartment down and turn away visitors until Darcy gets home.”

“Would you like me to call her, sir?”

“Yes. And tell Thor I won’t be coming to see him.”

“Very good, sir.”

Loki rolled himself in the bedding, clamping down on the need pulsing down his torso. He would just sleep until Darcy got home, and then everything would be alright. But the heat made it impossible to empty his mind, his muscles constantly tense. Loki thrashed in the sheets, ditching his clothes as he cranked the air con higher.

 

He was so distracted he didn’t hear the elevator doors opening.

“Loki? You okay? Jarvis said you locked down the apartment.”

He froze at the sound of Stark’s voice. There were footsteps as the man came closer to the bedroom and Loki shuddered, scrambling to cover himself with the sheets.

“You have to get out!”

“Uh, my Tower buddy, I don’t _have to_ do anything.”

“Please!” Loki cried.

“You’re making me worried, Liesmith, and a tad suspicious.”

Tony opened the bedroom door, and whatever he’d been about to say died with his mouth still agape. He sniffed as Loki huddled back against the headboard.

“You’re in heat.”

“You need to leave.”

“You smell…” Tony trailed off, stepping into the room.

“Stark-”

“Have you always smelt this good?” Tony sniffed again.

Loki’s mind was too addled to think. His magic was weakened by the cycle, and his strength hopeless in this condition. He watched helplessly as Tony crept towards the bed like a big cat stalking its prey, his face vacant except for the intense lust clouding his eyes.

“I am Darcy’s.” Loki attempted to sound sure.

“Yeah, I don’t see her around though. Some alpha, leaving you vulnerable and needy like this.”

“Jarvis, bring Thor.” Loki whined. His brother was unaffected by the scent; he’d keep Tony at bay until Darcy got back.

“Jarvis, cancel that.” Stark perched on the edge of the mattress, face inches from Loki’s.

“Yes sir.”

“See, that’s the benefit of being me. Everybody falls at my feet.” Stark licked his lips.

Loki pressed himself into the bedhead, leaning away from the hands that reached out to stroke his neck.

“Get out, Stark, before I blast you to kingdom come.”

“I think if you could do that you already would have.” Tony whispered darkly, lips dangerously close to Loki’s ear.

“Hey! Hands off my god!”

 

Tony turned at the voice, a deep growl rumbling through his chest. His hand tightened on Loki’s shoulder and then he was jerked off the bed by a tiny, irate Darcy holding a taser to his side.

“Now I don’t know exactly how this will affect that fancy flashlight in your chest, but I don’t think you wanna find out.”

“You think you can take me on, Lewis? I’m fucking Iron Man. My tasers are bigger than yours.”

“You so much as speak to what’s mine again, I’m gonna jam that fancy suit up your ass.”

Tony glared, eyes flicking to Loki as his nostrils flared. Darcy smacked him across the jaw with the taser.

“Out, now!”

The genius curled his lip but left, a hand to his bruising face.

Darcy waited until she’d heard the elevator doors close before falling on Loki.

“Are you alright? Did he touch you?”

Loki couldn’t speak, sobs rising in his throat as he shook his head. Darcy clutched him close with one arm, using the other to fish out her phone.

“Hey, Thor? I need you to come stay in our apartment for the next couple of days. Yeah, Stark tried to attack Loki. No, no, he’s not hurt – it’s just an alpha thing. Cool, see you later.”

She hung up and dialled again.

“Who are you calling?”

“Hush.”

He let himself be crushed to her chest, the anxiety fading with her familiar scent. He started to feel the hunger again, rubbing against her lightly.

“Hey, Miss Potts? I need you to rein in Tony. Can you override Jarvis to keep him out of our apartment in future? And turn off the surveillance? I mean, if I have to go to Fury and explain the problem, things are gonna get messy. Yeah, he backed off quickly enough but the dude’s crafty. Okay, thanks heaps.”

Darcy tossed the phone aside. “We should be okay now.”

Loki mewled, running his fingers down her face.

“I see you’re already feeling much better.”

“Darcy, please, I need you, I want you…”

She gripped his throat possessively, clashing their lips together. “You. Are. Mine.”

“Yesssss.” He hissed.

 

Darcy threw him back on the bed, dragging the covers away to leave him completely exposed. The extra scent of his heat was mixing with the white-hot rage of seeing Tony anywhere near him, driving her crazy. She scraped her nails down his pale chest and groaned, loosely wrapping her fingers around his stiffening shaft.

“Did Stark think he could take you? Did he think he could have you? He doesn’t deserve you. You’re my beautiful, strong, fuckable god aren’t you?” she cooed as she stroked him.

“Yes, yes, only yours.”

“Don’t move.”

Darcy climbed off him and stripped, relishing the way his eyes never left her body and the fact he kept his hands at his sides despite the raging hard-on. She lay back on the mattress and spread her legs.

“Come here.”

Loki looked bereft when she didn’t touch him but settled between her knees, hovering over her.

“Show me who you belong to, Loki. Show me who you love.”

The god whined with need and fell on her worshipfully, kissing her chest as he kneaded her hips. She placed a hand on the small of his back and one around his member, guiding him into her sharply. Loki groaned and wriggled but her hold trapped him in place.

Darcy wrapped her legs around the back of his thighs and tilted her pelvis up, keeping him inside her. She flexed her internal walls and his eyes crossed for a moment.

“Who takes care of you? Who makes it all better?”

“You, you, Darcy, only you!”

She slammed her hips against his, loosening her grip on his sides to clutch a fistful of his hair and lick his lips before pressing her mouth to his angrily. She encouraged him to move now, pressing him forward with her legs until he adopted the pace she wanted. It was hard and fast, Loki’s biologically heightened desperation meeting her need to claim until she was demanding he pound her into the mattress with a screech. Her hands never stopped moving over him, pinching and stroking as she tried to lay her scent over every speck of skin. He was drenched in sweat, hair wild from where she’d tugged it, eyes burning as he plunged into her with an almost continuous groan.

“Come on Lokes, come for me, only me – give yourself to me!”

She surged forward and bit his neck, grinding their torsos together. The god unravelled, stilling as his muscles tensed and then collapsing completely, floppy and overheated. The sight of him coming undone was enough to push Darcy over the edge, and she bucked under him with a silent scream.

 

In the brief lull before Loki’s hormones started up again, they lay together with fingers entwined.

“I’m sorry if he frightened you. I’m gonna stay with you til the heat is past, and Thor’ll be crashing on the couch to dissuade any unwanted visitors.”

“It was my fault, I should have called you sooner. I should have known what it was.”

“Hey, a dude trying to force himself on you is never your fault. I shouldn’t have agreed to Fury moving us in here when I knew most of the Avengers are alphas.”

Loki snuggled into the crook of her neck. “You are very brave, but you cannot stand up to Stark in his metal suit. Even Thor might not be a match for him in this state.”

“I’ll ask Fury if we can beef up my standard SHIELD self-defence training. It might not be much, but I can learn some tricks to head him off I’m sure.”

The elevator chimed and Darcy sat straight up, grabbing her taser from the bedside table.

“Brother? Lady Darcy?”

“In here Thor! Uh, don’t come in though. I’ll be a sec.”

Darcy kissed his cheek quickly and threw on a robe, tying the sash as she waved for him to stay in bed.

“We’re gonna be using it a lot over the next few days, it just saves time if you’re already there.” she winked.

Loki’s brow wrinkled but he nodded and rested back against the pillows. Darcy hurried to where Thor was standing by the living room with a duffel bag.

“I understand my assistance is needed to protect Loki?”

“Yeah, thanks heaps big guy. Stark got a whiff of the heat pheromones and lost his mind.”

Thor’s fingers clenched around the bag strap. “Did he…abuse my brother?”

“Freaked him out a bit, but nothing else. Yet. I have no doubt he’ll try again, probably in the suit.”

“Have you informed Director Fury?”

“I told Pepper, which is even better. Even if Fury tried to send him away the alpha lust can’t be contained – Tony would only fly back here anyway. With Pepper on the case we might slow him down a little.”

Thor nodded and sat on the couch, kicking his feet up. “I shall be wary then.”

“Thanks.”

*****

It was awkward at first, having sex with the thunder god’s brother when he was in the next room. Darcy tried to stifle her moans but didn’t have the heart to ask Loki to keep it down, so in the end it was pointless. When she dared to mention it, Loki shrugged and said he’d heard worse from Thor’s chambers in Asgard, so Darcy stopped worrying.

They emptied the fridge and the pantry, not trusting any kind of delivery to the apartment. Thor tried to control his enormous appetite but by the end of the second day the kitchen was pretty bare.

“We’ll have to order in.” Darcy sighed, leaning heavily on the counter.

“I could conjure food, as I did on the island.” Loki pointed out.

“Enough for us and that hulking blond on the couch without weakening yourself?” she raised a brow.

Loki scowled. “Well, Thor’s presence does make it more difficult. My magic is not at its normal levels during the cycle.”

“You need to eat something. Just make enough for yourself, I’ll be fine.”

He opened his mouth to protest but she gave him a glare that defied arguments and he made himself dinner in a flash of green.

“Porridge?”

“It’s easy.”

“It’s boring.”

“Not in Asgard.”

Darcy watched as he shovelled the creamy stuff into his mouth, glad she’d insisted. He was obviously hungrier than he let on – and who could blame him? They’d spent the last 48 hours joined at the crotch, with only the occasional snack break.

 

Loki finished quickly and took his bowl to the sink. As he passed she inhaled another waft of scent, the deep earthiness that flew right between her legs and made her want to jump him regardless of their audience. Darcy came up behind him and squeezed his shoulder.

“Bed?”

He nodded stiffly, speechless at the warmth of her hands sliding over his ribs. Darcy tugged the back of his waistband and headed for the bedroom with a polite nod to Thor.

She threw Loki down on the mattress and crawled over him, nuzzling at the bulge growing in his pants. The god gaped and fisted a hand in her hair.

“Darcy!”

“It’s okay, babe. I’ll take care of you.”

She peeled the pyjamas down his thighs and leaned forward, running the tip of her tongue along the underside of his shaft. Loki grasped at the sheets and thrust upwards.

“Patience, mischief boy!”

Darcy bent to tease his head when there was an explosion. Glass rained down on them as the entire window shattered. She threw herself over Loki protectively and rolled them both off the bed, glancing up. Stark hovered outside, hand still raised from the blast.

“Hi guys! Am I interrupting?”

“Thor!” she screamed but the god was already bursting in, not even bothering to open the door first. She was totally billing Tony for the god-shaped hole in the wall.

“Stark, leave this place! You interfere in things you should not.” The blond pointed his hammer for emphasis.

“Thanks for the advice, Point Break, but you should leave the thinking to the grown-ups.”

Darcy didn’t know what to do. Her taser was useless against the suit, Loki too vulnerable to transport them away. She tucked Loki half under the bed as Tony soared in, clashing with Thor not two feet away.

“There’s gotta be someone I can call…” she thought aloud, running a soothing hand down Loki’s back as they watched the two Avengers thrashing each other across the room. They’d fought together enough that neither had an advantage, but Darcy didn’t want to wait for Tony to think up something worse.

“Jarvis, get the Captain and Bruce here!”

“They are already on their way, Miss Lewis.”

“Are you mad? The last thing we need is more alphas interested in me.” Loki whimpered.

“If they’re too busy fighting each other, they won’t be bothering us?” Darcy shrugged.

“Fury won’t appreciate having his team turned into squabbling children.”

“Fuck Fury! He got us into this mess in the first place!”

 

Thor was slamming Mjölnir into Tony’s armour over and over, leaving ugly dents. Iron Man fired his chest cannon and the god flew into the wall. The billionaire turned and grabbed Darcy, flinging her out of the way before reaching for Loki. His hand went right through.

“What the fuck?”

Green eyes glinted nervously under the bed as Loki watched Darcy’s face. She’d hit the ground hard, but she wasn’t unconscious, just moaning and rubbing her head as she tried to get up.

“Where is he?” Tony rounded on her, yanking her up by her neck.

“Go…to Hell, Stark.”

Thor was on his feet again but didn’t step closer, afraid Tony would crush her throat if he moved. Loki wanted to do something but creating the illusion had sapped him.

Iron Man growled and opened his faceplate, sniffing. His eyes flicked to the bed and Loki knew they were done for.

“Playing hide and seek are we? That’s not very nice.”

Darcy struggled for breath, twisting under Tony’s grasp. “What do you think’s gonna happen Stark? We’re bonded. You can’t break that!”

“No, I can’t.”

“So what’s the point of all this if you’ll never be his alpha?”

“I never said I wanted to keep him.”

The rage in Darcy shot up another few degrees and she snatched a photo frame from the wall, smashing it into Tony’s face. He roared and dropped her, stepping back into Thor’s swing. Stark batted him aside and grabbed the bottom of the bed, flipping it out through the empty window frame. Darcy heard it smash onto the street below but she couldn’t take her eyes off Loki. He was huddled against the wall, Tony advancing on him with a gleeful smirk.

“Told you you were wasting your time with her.”

Thor tackled him and the two spiralled over the room to hit the other wall. Darcy ran to Loki, dragging him back into the giant walk-in closet just as Steve and Bruce ran in through Thor’s hole in the wall.

 

“Stark! Stand down!”

“Oh fuck off, Rogers. I’m busy.”

“Tony, don’t make me do this.” Bruce pleaded.

“You think you can stop me? Bring it on.”

Captain America ran into the fray to help Thor keep Tony backed into the corner. Bruce dropped to all fours, rapidly swelling and bulging until his green head almost touched the roof.

“We are so gonna have to redecorate after this.” Darcy hissed.

Hulk ran at Tony, the other two Avengers springing out of the way as he picked up the metal man and shook him. Stark aimed his repulsors but they just bounced off Bruce’s thick hide. The giant drew back one finger and knocked it into Tony’s head, and the man went limp instantly. Hulk dropped him and roared, his swinging arms trashing whatever remained of their furniture. Loki stifled a cry and she grabbed his hand.

“Hey, I’m here. It’s over now.”

“No, uh, more bad memories.”

She narrowed her eyes at the Hulk. “He hurt you?”

“I deserved it.”

Darcy considered the shrinking green monster and prayed Bruce wouldn’t replace Tony as chief competition. She had no chance in hell of fending off the Hulk, and she dreaded what he’d do to her omega.

“Darcy? Brother, are you well?” Thor looked around for them.

“Stay here.” She whispered, stepping out of the wardrobe.

“All good guys! Thanks.”

Steve pushed back his mask. “No problem. We’ll get Tony sorted out. I’m sorry he bothered you.”

“So not your fault.” She scoffed, shifting nervously. She wanted them out before they smelt Loki. His fading fear made him even more pungent and if she wasn’t so concerned about keeping him off their radar, she’d have him up pinned to the carpet under her already.

“So uh, thanks again, but you can go. We’re fine.”

Steve regarded her for a minute before laughing. “Miss Lewis, you don’t have to worry about us. We’re not interested in your omega.”

She raised a sceptical brow. “Really? Cos someone told me pretty much all you Avengers were alphas, and he’s totally tasty.”

“Bruce here is a beta, and, well, I’ve never told anyone but…I’m an omega.”

“What? How is that possible?” Darcy gaped.

“Fury doesn’t allow omegas to work for SHIELD. It’s too dangerous.” Dr Banner frowned.

“The serum altered my body chemistry. I don’t give off a scent, so over time I’ve learned to control my heats enough that no one notices.”

“Wow. Nice.” Darcy nodded.

Thor just looked confused. “I do not understand this system of letters. What has chemistry to do with language?”

“It’s breeding, brother,” Loki pulled himself out of the wardrobe, “The humans are like animals that must mate according to a hierarchy.”

 

Steve gave him a look at ‘animals’ but the god didn’t seem to mean anything by it, so he stayed quiet. Thor seemed to be getting it though.

“Ah, I think I grasp it better. But you are not human, Loki. Why should this affect you?”

“It is common behaviour on Jotunheim too.” he shrugged, avoiding Darcy’s questioning look.

“Yeah, how does that work? Loki said the Aesir don’t have alphas and omegas, so why is he one?”

The pained look on Loki’s face made Steve and Bruce fidget uncomfortably.

“We’ll take Stark to lock-up, keep him there until the heat’s over. Then we should be able to reason with him.” The Captain said, slinging Tony over his shoulder.

“Sounds good. Remind me to buy you a drink later.” Darcy smiled.

They left, Thor coming closer with a worried look.

“I am sorry, Loki. I did not protect you as well as I’d hoped, and now I have spoken too plainly.”

“No, no, it’s fine Thor. She should know.”

“Know what?” Darcy demanded.

“What I really am.” he said sadly.

She watched in amazement as his skin slowly turned a deep blue, raised lines appearing along his face and chest. He looked up at her reluctantly with shining red eyes.

“Wow.”

“I am a Jotun. A frost giant. A monster.”

“That is not so, Loki.” But Thor’s voice sounded uncertain.

“Odin took me to be raised as a possible means of allying our two realms. It did not work out as he had hoped.”

“No wonder you guys aren’t speaking. No offence Thor, but the Allfather sounds like a dick.”

“You do not find me hideous?” Loki frowned.

“Should I?”

“I have told you many times, brother. It matters not where you were born. You are of Asgard, and we love you. Darcy could hardly do less.”

“Lokes, you are wonderful. I don’t care what I’m supposed to think just because you’re blue. Blue’s a good colour!”

She stepped closer, stroking the patterns on his face carefully. He moaned softly and she wrapped an arm around his waist, her nails drifting over his jaw.

“Uh, I think it is safe to return to my chambers now.” Thor coughed, hurrying away.

“This why you don’t feel the cold?” Darcy asked.

“Yes. You truly don’t think it distressing or grotesque?”

She shrugged. “I want to rip those pants off and keep my hands on you for at least a week. That answer your question?”


	6. Nightmares and Dark Satin

They stayed in Thor’s quarters while the damage to their room was fixed. Darcy was glad when they moved back; she loved Jane, but being around her all day at work and then again at home was sorta overload. Especially since she and Thor were all sloppy and cute.

“Please tell me we are not that disgusting.” She muttered to Loki one night.

He stifled a giggle. “I think we might be worse.”

Steve had started inviting the couple to hang out at Avengers-related stuff, a gesture Darcy really appreciated. Things were still frosty with Barton but the rest of the team were friendly enough – though Tony was never invited. He’d walked out of the Tower detention cells the day after Loki’s heat finished and come straight to apologise, but Darcy had simply warned him to stay the fuck away. So far he was co-operating.

 

Loki commented on it after a particularly fun evening of Indian takeout and superhero movies in Steve’s apartment. The Avengers had stayed late and were just drifting off to their apartments when he sighed.

“What’s up, Lokes?”

“I feel bad for Stark.”

Darcy’s head shunted back. “What? Why?”

“I remember what it was like to be kept on the outside. It is a feeling I endured most of my life. And the idea that my presence at these gatherings prevents his…it makes me feel guilty.”

“It’s not your fault he was a giant creep.” She seethed.

“But Darcy, it’s not really his either. The cycle causes mortals to lose control of themselves.”

She shook her head. “I don’t care. He’s not coming within three feet of you unless it’s on a mission.”

Loki nodded. “Of course. I do not wish to incite another incident either. I just pity him, that’s all.”

She squeezed his hand as the elevator dinged and they stepped out.

“That’s why I love you.”

“Is that the only reason?” he purred.

“You’ll see.”

 

Over the next two weeks, Loki seemed twitchier. He spent a lot of time alone with Thor, and the two of them kept making mysterious excursions. The trips never lasted more than a day, but their explanations were less than satisfactory and Darcy didn’t like it. She questioned Jane but the astrophysicist had no more information than her.

“They’re bonding. Isn’t that what you wanted?”

Darcy frowned. “I guess…”

She waited for Loki’s return anxiously, pacing the apartment. The elevator announced his arrival and she tried to look casual, flipping through the TV guide.

“Nice trip?”

“I suppose.” He said as he kissed her hello.

“Where did you go?”

The god looked very serious, sitting beside her clutching the knees of his slacks.

“Thor and I have been…establishing some things.”

“What kind of things?” she pressed.

“Darcy, these heats put both of us in a lot of danger. Stark cannot be locked up every six weeks simply because I unleash something in his nature.”

“Uh, yeah he can. A few days of timeout will do wonders for him, I’m sure.”

“But what about for the Avengers? They are needed to fight great evil, and I cannot be a distraction.”

“What things were you establishing, Loki?”

His eyes went a tad fearful at her use of his full name, but he continued. “We have been discussing with Heimdall and Odin my possible return to Asgard.”

“What!” the girl exploded, “What the actual fuck, Loki?”

“Not permanently! Just during the cycle. You would be welcome to come too, if you wished.”

“Odin’s never going to agree to that. Once you’re back in his clutches he’ll try to punish you again.”

“Thor has spoken for me. Odin seems willing to listen, at least.”

She shook her head adamantly. “There has to be another solution.”

“Please Darcy,” his voice was barely audible, “They are my family. I want to make things right.”

The brunette sighed heavily, slipping an arm around his shoulders. “Fine. But I am definitely coming with.”

*****

Darcy stood on the roof of Stark Tower, clutching Loki’s hand tight enough to injure a human.

“This is gonna be like all the other times, right?”

Loki grinned. “It may feel more disorientating, but yes, it is the same basic principle.”

“That’s not as reassuring as you think.”

She looked over at Thor holding Loki’s other hand. He looked edgy, making her feel even worse.

“Ready?” Loki double-checked.

“Let us get this over with, brother.”

“Okay, really not reassuring.” Darcy winced.

“Hold on.”

This time the whooshing was broken up by moments of utter silence and blinding light, the contrast addling as they rocketed across the space between realms. Darcy gripped Loki’s hand, but her fingers were so stiff she had a feeling she couldn’t have let go even if she’d wanted to. Their feet smacked onto a hard floor and she promptly fell to all fours and puked her guts up.

“More disorientating?” she croaked between retching.

“I wasn’t really sure of the effects on a mortal. I’ve never taken one so far before.” He rubbed her back, pulling her hair out of the way with the other hand.

“Dick.” She mumbled, waiting for her head to clear. She looked down at the prim blue dress she’d worn for the occasion and sighed. It smelt as disgusting as she felt.

Loki laid a glowing hand on her shoulder and she suddenly got a rush of energy, her stomach settling as the ferocious ache in her head receded. The flat taste in her mouth disappeared and when she looked down, the floor was sparkling clean.

“Handy guy. Have I mentioned that before?”

“About a hundred times,” he pulled her up into his arms and held her, “I apologise for the discomfort. Thank you for putting up with so much for me.”

“You’re worth it.” She whispered, kissing his neck.

Someone cleared her throat and she looked around, truly noticing their surrounds for the first time. They stood at the shattered, cracked end of a glass-like road that flickered different colours in the starlight. They were on the edge of nothingness, the horizon falling away sharply into never-ending black that made her shiver. A tall black man in gold turned freaky orange eyes on her, gripping his sword.

“Welcome to Asgard.”

 

There were horses waiting to take them to the city. Darcy hadn’t ridden in a really long time, but she put on a brave face and found it easy enough to remember. She rode between the princes, more to keep her from accidentally riding off the Bifrost than anything. She never stopped gazing around in awe.

“This place is wicked.”

“You have seen but a fraction of Asgard’s glory.” Thor chortled.

“Hope it’s not gonna blow my mortal mind.” She snickered, shooting a glance at Loki.

He smiled half-heartedly before slipping back into a serious expression. Darcy didn’t say anything, just rode a touch closer to keep an eye on him.

As they passed through the mind-bogglingly enormous gold gates and the city spread out before them, Darcy actually gasped. The alien towering architecture with its sweeping gold and white finish was truly magnificent. She followed Thor and Loki towards a pyramid-shaped building that reminded her of a Vegas casino but shinier.

“The palace?”

Thor nodded. They dismounted by the doors and she noticed a lot of Asgardians milling about, watching them closely. She blushed at the curious looks she was getting.

“Haven’t they ever seen a human before?”

“Not in centuries, and never at the side of the traitor Jotun prince.” Loki said bitterly.

She slipped her hand in his. “Good. We’ll make an impression then.”

Thor led them through the halls to a great feast hall, but they didn’t stop there. Instead they walked outside onto a balcony with pillars that rose at least three storeys and a view of all Asgard. Sitting in a pair of surprisingly simple chairs, Darcy spotted a woman who could only have been Frigga. Her golden waves hung loose to her shoulders and her dress was plain silver, but she was undeniably regal. The man at her side was the Allfather, and her breath caught despite herself. He looked gruff and cold, and she wondered how Thor could speak of him with such affection.

“Welcome home, my sons.” Frigga stood and hugged them both in turn. Darcy noticed Thor hung back to let Loki greet their mother first, and she smiled gratefully.

The princes knelt before Odin, heads bowed. She hung back uncertainly, then decided she’d wait until someone introduced her.

 

“Thor, Loki. It has been a long time since I saw you both so amiable.”

“Father, we give thanks for allowing Loki this audience.”

“He is my son, and a prince of Asgard. He has a right to speak.”

Loki looked up, biting his lip almost guiltily. “Allfather, I must apologise for my actions. They were those of a confused, hurt boy but that is no excuse.”

“I must acknowledge my own role in your behaviour. I wronged you, Loki, and I only wish to have you back.”

Loki’s head dipped even lower. “I am trying, Allfather.”

“Thor has said you are willing to mend the damage you did on Midgard by helping their warriors?” Odin glanced at his eldest for confirmation.

“It is so, Father. Loki has already been a great help to us. He is devoted to his new life on Earth.”

“Ah, yes. The Lady Darcy.” Odin drawled.

Darcy suddenly felt like she was being dissected as four pairs of godly eyes turned on her. Her skin was itchy under their gaze. She stepped forward and curtsied clumsily.

“Uh, Your Majesty. Hi.”

“You have bonded with our son?”

“Yes. No offence intended, obviously. I guess I should have asked first or something.”

“And you love him?”

She ducked her head. “Yes.”

“And you would protect him?”

“I try. I mean, that’s part of the reason we’re here, right?” she looked at Loki anxiously.

“Father, Darcy is a good strong mate, but there are those even she cannot defeat. I would like to use my chambers here during the dangerous times, so that we are both out of reach of those that would do harm.”

Odin snorted. “This is not a solution! You wish to run and hide every time there is a threat you can’t best?”

Darcy looked away, shame hot on her cheeks. The Allfather was right. She couldn’t protect Loki from most of the things he came up against. What kind of alpha was she?

“Father, what else are we to do?” Loki frowned. He threw a concerned look at Frigga but she just watched Odin with a trusting smile.

“Not you, but I.”

 

“You?” Thor puzzled out slowly, “What would you do?”

“You cannot rely on Asgard. There will be times it is impossible to reach us, times you will have only yourselves. I can provide Lady Darcy with everything she needs to watch over you, my mischievous son.”

Loki gaped. “What?”

“You think I can’t do it? I took Thor’s power from him; why should I not grant some to this mortal who has bound her life to yours?”

Darcy held up her hands. “Whoa, wait, what? You’re gonna do something to me?”

“Only good, my dear. I shall give you the strength and speed of the Aesir, so that you may defend this precious soul.” Odin’s smile was warm as they all stared at him – except Frigga, who simply looked smug.

“I’d be like a goddess?” she gaped.

“I suppose the Midgardians would see you as such. Will you accept it?”

Loki fidgeted, as if he wanted to get up and go to her. “You do not have to do this, Darcy. Longevity is not always a gift.”

She looked at his pained expression and instantly knew her answer. “Let’s do this.”

Odin beckoned her forward and she stood by his chair, twitching slightly. He reached up a hand and laid it over the middle of her chest.

“Darcy Lewis, I grant you everything you need to guard a prince of Asgard, whether from others or himself. I give you this power in the name of my father, and his father before him, to last you all your days.”

The feeling was indescribable. It was champagne bubbling up through her chest, spilling over into her limbs and making her head swirl. The fizzy feeling was replaced by a cool rushing like icy water that made her snap to attention, more alert, more aware of everything happening around her. Darcy stumbled at the sudden change but the Allfather caught her wrist and smiled.

“Welcome to the family, Miss Lewis.”

 

The first thing Darcy noticed was that she felt exactly the same. There was no clumsiness, no misjudgement of her own strength. She was still just Darcy, but a switched-on version. She was always aware of where Loki was, even across the crowded banquet hall as they celebrated with a few hundred Asgardians. Frigga had swept her away almost as soon as Odin had bestowed his gift, and she’d been getting grilled ever since. By now she’d given basically her whole life story, year by year, and Frigga just nodded and asked interested questions and never once got into the highly intimate thing she had with the goddess’ son. Darcy was relieved really; how was she supposed to explain how she’d ended up with Loki without sounding like a tremendous hoebag?

Eventually Frigga drifted off and Darcy found herself alone in a mob of Aesir. She looked around and grabbed a tankard of ale from a passing servant, the heady brew thick on her tongue. She could sense Loki at the other end of the room, and she was making her way slowly to him when a hand clapped on her shoulder.

“Lady Darcy!”

“Volstagg?” she gaped, “Hey!”

The warrior was flanked by his two fellows and the Lady Sif, looking very feminine in a long gown. She was also staring at Darcy coldly.

“How have you been?”

Fandral answered. “Good, good. Slaying monsters and guarding the realm as always.”

“You have changed greatly since our last meeting,” Hogun smiled, “A private audience with the Allfather and Queen Frigga?”

“It was pretty scary, but kinda cool, ya know? Plus it meant a lot to Loki, so…”

Sif looked even angrier. “He does not belong here.”

“Ah, scuse me? It’s his home.” Darcy bristled.

“And he betrayed it when he tried to kill Thor.” the Asgardian hissed.

“I can see why, when he had such great friends as you.” She spat.

Sif stalked away, shoving people roughly. The men looked embarrassed.

“Our apologies. She forgets herself.” Volstagg grimaced.

“Loki made a mistake, but I was hoping people would learn to look past it.”

Fandral kissed her hand. “They will, in time. The Aesir live too long to hold a grudge.”

“Thanks. If you’ll excuse me?”

She threaded her way across to Loki, snuggling against the god when he raised an arm and beckoned. Alpha or not, on Asgard she wanted him to look like he was in charge. He was a prince, after all.

“Having fun, my love?” he muttered.

She sighed. “A blast.”

 

When the feast was pretty much dead, Loki showed her to his old rooms. They were a toned-down version of everything else she’d seen, all dark wood and silvery wall hangings with a bed big enough to fit Thor three times over.

“So this thing must have seen a bit of a workout, right? Belonging to a princely stud and all.” She bounced on the edge of the mattress, slurring faintly.

“Not really.” Loki pouted.

“Oh come on! Like you couldn’t pull dozens of those pretty Asgard chicks. I saw them looking at you.”

He just shook his head. “I could, and I did on occasion. But there were few that captured my attention enough to warrant an invitation.”

She was pleased with that answer, and then disgusted at her own possessiveness. “What about me? Think there’s room, God of Mischief?”

“Always. I am your slave, my love.”

“Ooh, I like the sound of that. Wanna dote on me for a while?”

A smile crept over his face. “As you command.”

“Wait! I need to look the part.” she pouted.

“Did you have something in mind?”

Darcy held out a hand, legs kicking excitedly. He touched her and grinned.

“Very nice.”

“Thought you might like it.”

Her plain blue Midgardian dress shifted under Loki’s magic, growing longer and darker, until she wore a flowing navy nightgown that was very Asgard – all trailing sleeves and bare shoulders in satin with silver embroidery. In her tipsy state she could barely stop herself running her fingers over the fabric.

“How do I look?”

“Truly magnificent.” Loki said, voice strained.

She patted the bed beside her and he jumped on, kneeling over her. She pulled him to her neck, his spry tongue flicking out to caress the skin.

“Clothes off!”

With a wink at her, they were gone, and Loki ran his hands up and down the softness that covered her ribs.

“I feel I might melt into this silken robe and never come out.” he purred.

“Would you like that?” she asked.

“Would you? What Odin said earlier, about being part of the family…that is true Darcy. By gracing you with the powers of our kind, he has almost announced you are my intended. If you wanted to, we could stay here and be married. You would be a princess.”

 

Her eyes were almost as wide as her mouth. “For real?”

“Well, yes. We could stay and be part of the Allfather’s court.”

“Is that what you want?” she frowned.

Loki shrugged, eyes earnest as they fixed on her face. “I am no lover of the palace nobles, but I do sometimes miss my mother. I miss the library.”

“And being an awesome prince with cool feasts and stuff.”

“Not really. I prefer dinner for two.” he grinned.

“I dunno Lokes…I like the sound of Princess Darcy but what about Jane? What about Earth food and Earth friends and Earth family? What about SHIELD and your work with the Avengers? I thought the whole deal was you redeemed yourself by helping out.”

“You are right. It was only an idea.” he looked away.

Darcy caught him under the chin. “Hey – I’m not saying no. I need to think it over.”

“No, Darcy, it was a foolish suggestion. You are not of Asgard, and it would be wrong for you to leave your home for me.”

“Why would that be wrong? I love you,” she frowned, “And even if we don’t stay, I’m still open to the idea of one day marrying you and being Mrs Loki. Don’t think for a second I’m rejecting that part of the plan.”

“Really?” he whispered, eyes full of hope.

“Well yeah, you’re mine. Eventually I want that to be official in every realm.”

“Darcy Lewis, they were right. I do not deserve you.”

She mock-scowled. “Isn’t that my decision, princeling?”

“Of course, my queen.” he bowed his head, a smirk tugging at his solemn expression.

“Damn straight. Now make it up to me.”

“Always.”

 

She drifted off quickly, the combination of strong beer and a good romp knocking her out. So she was surprised when she woke long before dawn.

“What the hell?” she grumbled, rolling over.

Loki was tossing fitfully in the sheets, dark hair tangled and thickly scented with sweat. Occasionally he bit his lip, as if containing a whimper.

“Loki?” she reached out tentatively, fingers brushing his shoulder. He felt ice cold.

“Loki! Come back to me!”

His eyes shot open and he panted, limbs swinging for a moment until he realised who she was.

“Darcy?”

“Yeah buddy, just me. Bad dream?”

He turned and poured himself water from the jug by the bed. “I suppose.”

She glared at his back in annoyance. “It was kind of a rhetorical question.”

“I did not mean to wake you. Please go back to sleep, my dear, it was nothing.”

“My ass! You wanna tell me what it was about?”

He turned back to her looking stricken. “I-I…can’t.”

“Was it about this place? Cos you never had nightmares at home, not even after Stark went all touchy-feely-smashy.”

“Yes.”

He looked so sad. Darcy reached over and pulled him down into her arms, smoothing out his hair.

“I don’t think we should stay. I gotta say, with the exception of your mum and Thor, people aren’t that nice.”

“I should remain at least for a time. There is much still to do to work things out with the Allfather. I feel we are on better terms, but I doubt he would forgive so easily.”

“He gave me the cool super being stuff! He must want to keep you around.”

“Yes. I will try and talk to him. You don’t have to stay though; you have your life on Midgard to attend to.”

Darcy grimaced. “After this little incident, I totally don’t want to leave you here alone, but I should get home. Fury went ballistic when I asked for a few days off, I’d hate to see his reaction if I say I’m not coming back for a few weeks.”

“I will be fine, truly Darcy. A visit to Asgard may even cure me of the bad memories I hold of it.”

She looked doubtful, but held him closer. “It’s gonna suck being away from you.”

“I agree. But hopefully it will mean I never have to spend time away again.”

“Then it’s a deal. The more time I get with you, the better.”


	7. Electric and Bruised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter guys, unless I get some crazy awesome idea that I just have to write. Hope you enjoy.

 “You sure this is gonna work?” she said, unable to keep the terror and doubt from her voice.

“I have done it before.”

“But not across such distances, right?”

Loki looked embarrassed. “Uh, no, actually. But Thor will be with you!”

“Not that comforting.” She muttered as she glanced at the thunder god.

“You are no longer truly mortal. You will survive it.”

She grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him. “I better. I have big plans for your return.”

He kissed her forehead and stepped away. She took Thor’s hand and stared down at the broken end of the Bifrost. Heimdall stood by Loki, sword ready.

“Are you sure this will work?” Darcy called.

“Do not worry, Lady Darcy. Loki is a very accomplished magician. He has mastered the paths between worlds.” Thor beamed at her.

She looked sceptical but then it was too late; Loki had started his enchantment. Heimdall pointed the sword and held it steady despite the weight, hand not shaking even part of an inch. Loki channelled the Bifrost through it, opening the path to Earth a mile at a time.

“Farewell, Darcy. I will see you soon.”

“I hope so!” she yelled before they were plucked off the road and zooming across space. This was nothing like travelling with Loki. It was more like being on a roller coaster, jowls flapping as the hair was almost ripped from her head and Thor’s hand slipped from hers. She panicked for an instant and then they were breaking through the clouds and it was too late to be worried, because the ground was rushing up faster than she’d like. Darcy threw her hands down and collided with the dirt in a crouch, dust spraying in all directions. Thor was beside her on one knee.

“How did you like the Bifrost, Darcy?”

She giggled weakly. “Can we never do that again?”

He laughed heartily and lofted Mjölnir, spinning it as he offered a hand. “We are not home yet.”

“Great. More flying.”

*****

Loki was in Asgard so long she missed his next heat. Darcy hated the idea of him up there alone, writhing in his sheets. She hated even more the idea that he wasn’t alone but she knew that was incredibly unlikely. At least she hoped.

The being apart sucked, but she knew he was doing important work with his parents. Hell, Jane had soldiered on without knowing if Thor was ever coming back. Surely Darcy could last a few weeks.

The day Loki got back it was like being sucker punched in the chest. She walked into Jane’s lab and found him lounging on a counter, toying with the piles of notes.

“Loki!” she ran to him, almost bowling him over as she glued her lips to his.

He tugged her onto the bench so that she straddled him, their kisses accompanied by hot hands and nips and whispers. They only stopped when someone cleared their throat.

“Uh, guys? Can you take this elsewhere?” Jane pleaded, red-faced.

“Great idea.” Darcy jumped down, looking at Loki expectantly.

“I am sorry, my love, but I cannot stay. I only came because it has been too long since I last held you.”

“Where do you have to be?” she asked, more imperious than she liked in her frustration.

“Fury calls. The Avengers need my help.”

“But you only just got back!”

The god smiled apologetically. “I know, my sweetheart. But I am needed. I will come back for you as soon as we are done.”

She pouted but nodded. “Alright. Go save the world again, hottie.”

 

Loki wasn’t back by home time, and she was worried. Darcy felt like her new awareness of him should have told her if he was in trouble, but she couldn’t sense him, and that seemed even worse. She turned to Jane as they packed up for the day.

“Hey, have you heard from Thor yet?”

“No. What time is it?”

“Uh, it’s been like seven hours Jane.” Darcy regarded her boss disbelievingly.

“Wow! I was really absorbed. I’ll try his apartment.”

Jane dialled but got no response. Darcy quickly called her own number but it went to voicemail. She tried Steve next, but still got no answer.

“This is not good. Fury?”

Jane nodded grimly and they made their way to the elevator, heading for Fury’s office. As soon as they stepped into the hall they were swept up in a busier-than-average amount of traffic, with agents running back and forth from the Director’s office.

“Definitely not good.” Darcy spat, practically running now.

They burst in to find Nick yelling into two phones at once, pointing agents to various screens and keyboards.

“What the hell is going on?” Darcy demanded.

“Cool it, Lewis. I have bigger problems.”

“Where are the Avengers?” Jane asked, voice straining to stay polite.

“They had a mission that went south. I am trying to handle this but I need you to calm down.” He growled.

Darcy stepped forward and grabbed the director by the lapels, slamming him back onto his desk. She heard Jane’s gasp and twenty guns clicking as they aimed at her, but she ignored it.

“Where are they?”

“Medical. Your boy took a bad hit.”

“What? Were you planning to tell me?” she snapped, shaking him gently.

“Miss Lewis, I will take you straight there but you need to calm down. We don’t want _anyone_ to make a mistake.”

She noticed the agents surrounding her then, and the sheer strength with which she’d pinned Fury to his desk. He even looked a little scared of her, clutching her hands with white knuckles. She eased back, letting him rise.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to be quite so rough.”

“It looks like there was more to that trip to Asgard than I was told. After this, we’re going to have a conversation.”

“Medical, now.”

 

The SHIELD headquarters’ medical level was like a small hospital. With Fury at their side, the girls were ushered straight through gleaming white halls to a large operating theatre. The small viewing area was filled with Avengers. Steve leaned forward on his knees wearily, his uniform ripped and sooty. Bruce was wearing a ragged pair of pants and broken glasses, slumped in a seat by the door. Natasha leaned against the back wall, tugging her lip absentmindedly. Clint sat on the floor beside her with a stony frown. Jane ran to Thor, who looked a little worse for wear but nothing major. Darcy’s eyes flicked around and didn’t find the face she wanted.

“Where is he?”

Steve pointed down and she went faint. Loki was stretched over an operating table, surgeons buzzing around him. She could see a massive gash from his left clavicle all the way to his right hip, blood staining his pale skin. They’d cut the armour off him, leather peeled back pathetically.

“What happened?”

“These huge metal spiders were attacking a warehouse at the docks. We took them on, but they were tough. We’re all pretty banged up.”

Darcy just looked at him expectantly.

“Uh, yeah, so Barton was backed into a trap and Loki got pinged helping him out.”

“Is it bad?” she pawed at the glass.

“It’s not good,” Fury answered, “Our doctors are the best, but we don’t know how his body differs from a normal human. With his accelerated healing he should be fine, but we have no idea what state his magic’s in.”

She didn’t answer, just rested her head on the window. So much for protecting him. Once again, she felt like the world’s worst alpha. Jane and Thor came up behind her supportively, but she was barely aware. All she could see was Loki broken open on the table, face serene.

 

“The good news is he’s stable. He’s still unconscious, but they’ve moved him to a bed in the ICU and he should wake up soon. They’re not sure.”

Darcy scanned her omega’s face for any spark but found nothing. She sighed into the phone.

“Thanks Jane. No, I’ll be fine. I’m just gonna stay with him. You look after Thor and I’ll let you know when he’s back.”

She hung up and scrubbed her face with her hands. She seemed to have spent the past two hours crying whenever there weren’t people to be brave for. Loki lay in the bed motionless, bandages swaddled around his torso. She knew he’d be okay; they just had to let him heal. It still hurt to see the proof of her failure there.

She settled in for the night, tucking herself into the uncomfortable med bay chair with a blanket. She felt like she’d never sleep again, eyes glued open, but at some point she must have drifted off because when she woke it was morning. She checked Loki’s face hurriedly but he was still asleep.

“Oh my love, what did they do to you?” she muttered.

Steve had assured her the spider robots were taken to pieces and their creator enjoying SHIELD hospitality, but it was no comfort. Going downstairs and ripping his teeth out would have made her feel better, but she doubted Fury could turn a blind eye to that. She reached out and took the god’s hand, stroking his knuckles with her thumb.

“You’re gonna be okay. And I promise I’ll never let this happen again. Even if I have to chain you up in the apartment, I’m gonna keep you safe.”

His eyes fluttered behind the lids and she inhaled sharply.

“Lokes? Loki, can you hear me? Can you open your eyes?”

But he lay still, and she settled back in her chair with a sigh.

 

When he did wake up, it wasn’t his eyes that opened.

“Darcy?”

“Loki!” she almost leapt from her chair, perching on the edge of the hospital bed as she squeezed his hand.

“I am sorry.”

“God, I’m sorry! I should have known you were in danger.”

“There was nothing you could have done.”

“How do you feel?” she asked, fighting the urge to kiss him breathless.

“Tired. But better. I will heal in time.”

She gave up, holding him to her as tight as she dared with his stitches. “You’re not allowed to scare me like that, you hear? You are in so much trouble, mister.”

He laughed quietly. “My apologies, my lady Darcy. I will ask your permission next time.”

“Do that.”

His eyes drooped and she sat back. “Get some sleep, love. I’ll be here.”

“Just…for a moment.” He agreed, already dropping off.

Darcy pulled out her phone and called Thor and Jane to give them the news, and they promised to rally the Avengers and bring them to visit. She hung up with a simultaneous relief and despair. She couldn’t prevent something like this happening again. Loki was a superhero; he worked with a dangerous team but loved it. She couldn’t stop him if doing good made him happy. She hoped fervently this was the last time she’d have to watch him in a med bay bed and knew it wasn’t, but there was nothing she could do.

 

That afternoon Loki woke again, much more alert. She cajoled him into eating pudding and jelly, bolstering him for the visitors waiting outside.

“Ready for the onslaught?” she joked.

He rolled his eyes. “Begin.”

She opened the door and ushered the Avengers in. Thor was first to his bedside, dropping to his knees mournfully.

“How are you, brother?”

“Fine, fine. You should know that.”

“It does not ease my heart, when I have seen you so close to death.”

Darcy’s jaw clicked as she clenched it, drawing a raised brow from Natasha.

“We’re all really glad you’re okay, Loki.” Steve added.

The god’s green eyes turned to Barton, expecting the usual contempt, but even he looked worried.

“Yeah, imagine all the paperwork if we’d let you get sliced.” Tony joked.

Darcy just glared at him. She hadn’t even wanted him here, but they were teammates. She shouldn’t act like a jealous girlfriend.

“Well I thank you for your concern. I am just grateful we all came through alive.” Loki smiled.

“Come on Barton, we should fill Fury in.” Natasha dragged the uncomfortable archer away by the sleeve.

Thor took the seat by the bed, Jane on his lap. Darcy came to stand on the other side of the bed, leaning against the wall as the remaining Avengers chatted idly. They filled Loki in on the villain’s capture and joked around, saying they’d go celebrate as soon as he was better. She was glad of the peaceful smile on her omega’s face. He seemed to finally fit in with the testy group, and she couldn’t be happier for him. Especially since he saved his biggest smiles for her.

 

It was during one of these bright moments when she noticed something was wrong. Loki jiggled uncomfortably, his face flushed.

“Lokes? You feeling okay?”

“Should I get a nurse?” Banner asked.

“No, no it is not my wound.” Loki frowned.

“I’ll see if we can get someone, just in case.” Bruce hurried out.

Loki scratched at his head and Darcy was almost knocked over by a wave of scent. Suddenly she knew exactly what was wrong. Her gaze shot immediately to Stark lounging against the wall at the foot of the bed, still in his armour from the flight to HQ. One look told her he smelt it too. The man was almost salivating as he stared at the slender god, and she wouldn’t have been surprised if he’d been deaf and blind to everything else. She was already feeling the insatiable need to touch and claim Loki, the pull for his flesh that had started all this.

“Stark, get out.” She forced through gritted teeth.

“Whatever for?” he smirked, “We’re all getting along so well.”

Steve was sitting on the edge of the bed, but he got up with a confused look. “Is everything alright?”

“The cycle…my injury has begun it early.” Loki gasped, quivering in his sheets.

Tony licked his lips and Darcy snarled.

“Out, Stark!”

“Don’t be selfish, Darcy. Learn to share.”

Thor jumped to his feet as Tony’s faceplate came down, pushing Jane towards the exit. She ran out yelling for help as Steve lunged at Tony, only to be flung through the open door by a backhand. Thor raised his hammer but Darcy got there first.

“Darcy, I don’t want to hurt you.” Tony said with barely contained glee.

“Don’t worry about it.” She grabbed him by the throat, the metal groaning as she slammed him against the wall.

Steve gaped. “Darcy?”

 

Her other hand came up and tore the faceplate off, sending it hurtling across the room. Tony struggled against her hold but couldn’t break it. He raised a hand to blast her and she punched the repulsor, the glow dying sadly. He let out a pulse with the chest cannon and she was bowled over backwards. Thor threw his weapon and it clanged against the armour as Iron Man stumbled to one knee. He looked over at Loki wildly, half-crazed with lust. The god wriggled further under his covers, caught somewhere between want and fear.

“Tony, stop this!” Steve ordered as he ran at the genius.

“Take another nap, Capsicle.” He unloaded his remaining repulsor on the ex-soldier.

The captain ducked but it still clipped him, sending him flat on his face. Darcy picked herself up and grabbed Tony’s arm when he turned on Thor next, literally ripping the arm guards from his body.

“Where did you get all these new tricks, Darce? Did Daddy Odin take pity on you?”

“God Stark, do you ever shut up?” she punched him, breaking his nose.

He groaned and hit her with renewed fury but she dodged his blows easily. Thor and Steve stayed back as she pummelled him, smashing the metal-clad billionaire into the wall and floor over and over. He’d singed off part of her hair with a close cannon blast, but she’d smashed his shoulders enough that he couldn’t get his missiles free, and the damaged gauntlets meant no repulsors and no lasers. Darcy ducked another punch and hit him in the stomach with two hands, sending him flying through the wall into the hall outside. She tore after him, diving feet first onto his legs to pin him as she clocked him again. She could hear people running towards them, but Steve and Thor must have said something because no one intervened.

“You won’t win, Tony. Loki is mine and I am his, and there’s no place for you in that chain.”

“You…can’t keep him…all to yourself, Lewis.”

“Can’t I?” she roared, slamming his head against the floor.

Tony looked dazed, but he wasn’t out of tricks yet. His boots whooshed as he shot up, Darcy dropping on her back. His flight was unsteady without the stabilisers, but he managed to right himself and turned on her.

“End of the line, princess.”

 

She raised her hands with fingers spread and reached inside her for Odin’s gift. The power splintered out through her fingertips, hitting Tony right in the face with more voltage than she dared to think about. Without the protection of the suit it ran through his body, causing him to jerk and drop to the floor, frothing at the mouth. She waited, panting, but he didn’t move again. The arc reactor still glowed steadily.

“Alright, let’s get him out of the suit!” Steve went into action, directing the startled staff.

Thor offered her a hand up.

“You gotta love the Allfather’s idea of a joke. Never need my taser again.” She cracked a smile.

“I tried that once. It had a very adverse effect.” Thor frowned at the unconscious Tony.

“Did you hit actual skin?”

“No.”

“Well there’s your problem.”

She ran back to Loki, limping a little from one of the punches she didn’t miss. He’d thrown all his blankets off, hospital gown soaked with sweat.

“We’re getting you out of here.” She scowled.

“Yes, yes, please Darcy. Take me home.”

She turned to Thor. “Give us a lift, buddy?”

“For you, Lady Darcy, any time.”

 

Darcy took Loki from Thor with a grateful nod, carrying him into the apartment. Handling his weight was so easy now and it gave her a little kick to think of the way she’d flattened Tony.

“Super strength is wicked.”

Loki pressed himself closer to her. “Hurry, Darcy.”

“Shhhh, it’s okay Lokes. I’ll fix it, I just need to make sure you’re settled first.”

She laid him on their bed carefully, adjusting the pillows under his head. He hissed with frustration.

“I’m fine! Just fuck me, Darcy.”

“Fine? Really?” she raised her brows.

With an impatient huff he ripped off the hospital gown and then started tugging at his bandages.

“Hey, whoa, stop that-”

But even as she went for his wrists to restrain him, she saw the deep gash was already healed over into a dark red scar. She touched it hesitantly.

“By tomorrow night it will have faded almost entirely.”

“We should still be careful. You could have injuries inside that aren’t fully healed.”

“What about your injuries?” he waved at her hands.

Darcy looked down and found all of her knuckles had split, blood dried over the surface. But even as they watched the swelling faded.

“Looks like I’ll be okay too.”

“Then we don’t need to wait.” he whined, hips thrusting up.

“I’m still not tiring you out just yet. Keep your head on that pillow, mister.”

She moved back and lowered her head to meet his engorged prick, swirling an exploratory lick over the head. Loki gasped and wriggled but he stayed on his back.

“Good boy.”

She took the head between her lips, tongue flicking over his slit. Loki sighed contentedly, fingers clutching at the air. Darcy slid down further, taking him all the way to the hilt as her tongue squirmed against sensitive skin. She bobbed, swirling her tongue as she sucked hard and fast. The god thrust towards hers, panting desperately. One hand came up to pin him at the hips and the other gently took his balls, caressing extra carefully just in case. Darcy opened her throat and sank down, hot and wet around him, and Loki could feel he was close.

 

She braced herself on the mattress and found that preternatural speed, bobbing and sucking like a vacuum. Loki’s hormones were already driving him half-mad, and this was the final straw.

“Darcyyyyyyyy!” he came with a full-body wave, hands clawing at his hair.

The girl swallowed and crawled up beside him, pulling the trembling god into her arms.

“Better?”

“For the moment.” He gasped.

“Good thing I’ve got all this stamina now. So I’m thinking Darcy, Goddess of Awesome?”

Loki raised his brows. “I do not think the mortals are so open to pagan worship nowadays.”

“Oh you’d be surprised what some people are into. Maybe Darcy, Goddess of Hotness and Tasers?”

“How about Goddess of Alphas and Omegas?”

She frowned at him, lost. “Why that? Besides the fact I’m kickass and an alpha.”

Loki shrugged. “I told you, on Asgard such roles do not exist. They are woefully under-represented.”

“Alright. I like that – Darcy Lewis, here for the little people.”

Loki shifted and winced, eyes dropping to his already-swelling flesh.

“And I’ll start with your little person right now.”

*****

Loki headed for the situation room at a jog, leather jerkin slapping his thighs. He entered to find most of the group already gathered around Agent Hill and a map.

“Did I miss anything?”

“No, just started.” Steve waved him over.

Loki crossed to the table, secretly enjoying the way Stark shuffled as far from him as possible, eyes furtive and ashamed. Darcy had certainly solved that problem.

Hill continued the briefing. “Okay, so the lab is suspected to be here, under this city block. You need to get in, retrieve the doctor and his research, and get out. I stress again, you cannot leave anything behind intact.”

“I think we can manage that.” Thor chuckled as he spun his hammer, catching it easily.

“Hey guys, sorry I’m late. This outfit’s a bitch to get on.”

Loki’s head whipped up, mouth agape, as Darcy entered in a black SHIELD uniform with a flowing yellow cape and silver belt. Her hair was bound back in a serious knot behind a silver headband and her face had only a trace of its usual levity.

“No problem, Miss Lewis. We’re about to move out but I’m sure the Captain can catch you up in the jet.”

“What are you doing here?” Loki demanded, still gawking.

“Well after the thing at Medical, Fury decided I’d be more useful here than in Jane’s lab. And I said if it lets me keep an eye on Lokes _and_ be a bona-fide superhero, then bring it on.”

“Love the outfit Darce.” Clint smiled.

“Thanks! Added the cape myself.”

“It is most fitting for a warrior princess of Asgard.” Thor bowed.

Natasha stifled a giggle and hurriedly turned her attention back to the map.

“And they knew about this?” Loki swept his eyes over the team.

“Course. Nat’s been training with me for weeks. But time’s a-wasting and we have evil villain butt to kick.”

“She’s right,” Hill nodded, “Time to go, Avengers.”

They filed out, leaving Loki still staring at her in wonder.

“Is this okay? I don’t want to seem like I’m cramping your style or anything.” Darcy grimaced.

He slowly smiled. “This is wonderful.”

She beamed and blew him a kiss. “Damn straight. Let’s go assemble, hot stuff.”

“Yes ma’am.”


End file.
